


Whole Latta Decaf

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: All Our Favorite Characters are Civilians, All The Cute and Soft, Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Book Shops, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Sebastian, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Heats, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Omega Sebastian, Professor Eggsy Unwin, Sebastian's Family Is The Best, Sebwin, Smut, Unexpected Pregnancy, courting, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Eggsy goes to Cuppa Books everyday after lecture, he ends up meeting a cute new omega barista who has the brightest blue eyes, and softest kissable lips he has ever seen.Sebastian is the nephew of the owner, Merlin, and Eggsy can't seem to take his eyes or thoughts away from him. After asking Sebastian to join Eggsy at the pub, they have a one night shag that turns into a two night shag. Eggsy finally musters up the courage to ask the omega out, but he's not himself and turns Eggsy down.Not ever expecting Sebastian to tell Eggsy he is pregnant, he is stunned speechless and left with the assurance him and the baby will be fine and not ever bother Eggsy.But that's not what Eggsy wants, and he now has to try to convince the omega that he wants him and the baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathleenlovesMerwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenlovesMerwin/gifts).



> This is supposed to be a birthday gift for my sister, but her birthday isn't until September and this was literally shouting in my head. So, starting it now and have a very clear plan and plot for it. 
> 
> Casting:  
> Sebastian is my OMC and Richard Madden is the fancast for him.  
> There are other OC's here.  
> Emily Watson as Sebastian's mum - Darlene.  
> Michael Gambon as Sebastian's grandfather - Albert. 
> 
> Special thanks to anarchycox for the title and help with the shop name for the coffee/bookshop. And a shout out to zebraljb and wyvernwolf, who are my human sound boards and helped this plotting and world building. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and happy early birthday to my biggest fan. Love you, Kathleen! <3 xoxo.

It had been a long day, too long and all Eggsy wanted was a cafe mocha, triple shot with whipped cream. Because he fucking liked whipped cream on his coffee at the end of the day, and he was mindful of his diet, wasn’t he? Trying out all the new recipes Roxy’s mate had come up with and they were decent, but jesus he just wanted a fucking pint and basket of chips. He wasn’t going to complain about the stone he had lost, or the pecs he had acquired from going to the gym with Rox four times a week.

The weather was nice on his walk to the coffee shop, not far from Oxford and the sidewalk swarmed with students. Eggsy knew a few and gave his hello’s. It was the end of the semester and christ, he could do with a break. But that would be a wait, he still needed to finalize the final test for the urban economics class he taught at the college. His phone buzzed, an email from the dean and he read it as he walked into Cuppa Books. The familiar aroma of freshly pressed coffee grounds, cinnamon, and other baked goods filled his nose.

It was heavenly, and one of the few things that kept him sane throughout his lectures.

“How may I help you?” an unfamiliar voice addressed him. It was soft, each word laced with a smooth scottish brogue.

Not even looking up from his phone, as he approached the front counter, Eggsy said, “the usual, please.” everyone knew him here and it was a rare thing Eggsy would have to give his order.

For at least six years he’s worked at the university, he’s been getting the same beverage at the end of the day. Too absorbed in the message dean Chester King had sent, Eggsy was unaware of the awkward air that had formed between him and the barista - who he had yet to give his attention to. His stomach churned, King was cutting next year's budget for the music department and that meant a few teachers would be out of a job. Eggsy said a silent prayer his mate, Jamal, didn’t end up unemployed; he had, after all, gotten him the job three years ago.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Eggsy began to fish out his wallet and produced his card, while he murmured a soft apology for making the worker wait.

As he wandered down to wait for his beverage, Eggsy sent off a quick text to Jamal to see if he had read King’s email. Eggsy then texted Roxy to bitch about the wanker, who had no regard for the professors he managed or the well being for the student body.

For a moment, Eggsy figured it was taking longer than usual to make his latte and then he realized he had not heard the sound of the espresso machine going. He was going to ask what the hold up was when Merlin walked out from the back.

“Eggsy,” he greeted him and Eggsy then realized the brogue on the other barista was close to his.

“Hey, Merls.” he put his phone away to smile kindly at the older alpha.

Merlin was about to say more, until he noticed Eggsy without his usual. “Sebastian,” he shot at the young man still holding Eggsy’s card.

And boy, wasn’t he something to look at. Eggsy, finally, appraised the younger omega’s appearance. He was all sharp angular features, with the softest kissable lips Eggsy had ever seen and a set of crystal blue eyes that he could easily get lost in.

“Sorry,” Sebastian murmured softly to Merlin, “didn’t say his order,” he explained.

“Oh,” Eggsy facepalmed his forehead, “jesus, I’m so used to you or James,” he explained to Merlin.

Merlin nodded in understanding and began to make his coffee. “Sebastian, ring him up for a cafe mocha,” he instructed.

Eggsy was going to mention he had forgotten the cost for the extra shots and whipped cream, but Merlin caught his glance and waved him off. He took the completed hot drink and raised the to-go cup in salute.

“Cheers,” he thanked before taking his seat in his usual booth.

It was in the corner between the coffee shop and the bookstore. He thought it to be quite convenient and had a mind to stop there before going home, being in the mood for a good suspense novel. He had just finished Pet Cemetery and Stephen King was high on his list of authors right now. Roxy had recommended Cell by him and so Eggsy was going to check it out.

He was just halfway through his lesson plan for tomorrow when a chair scraped, Eggsy looked up to meet a kind set of hazel eyes.

“Hiya.”

Merlin placed a plate of chocolate macaroons down and shoved it towards Eggsy. “New recipe I am trying, tell me how ye like it.” Eggsy never minded being the guinea pig when it came to Merlin’s creations.

The first bite was like paradise. It wasn’t just chocolate, it was dark and rich with the tiniest hint of raspberry and cherry.

“These are fucking aces. You are the guv,” he said and took another. “Who’s the new guy?” Eggsy nodded his chin towards the omega, who quickly turned pink and looked away from Eggsy. He smiled a little at that. “He’s kinda cute,” Eggsy mentioned unthinkingly.

“My nephew Sebastian,” Merlin said cooly and Eggsy stiffened from that. Merlin chuckled and settled back against his chair. “Just hired him. He’s a good kid.” There was a fondness in his voice as he spoke of Sebastian.

“You close with him?” Eggsy asked, and closed up his laptop.

“Aye,” Merlin answered. “I just wanted to apologize if he seems a little slow at it, he’s still learning and with James going part-time I needed more help.”

Eggsy shrugged, as he nibbled on his third treat. “Put these on the menu,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” Merlin said, a smile in place as he did. “Enjoy.” he got up and left Eggsy alone.

He polished all five of them off and thought how if Rox knew, she’d kill him for it. Oh well, her girl Tilde was making sure they both ate better. Eggsy gathered his things and left. He did not miss the way the omega watched him go.

\---

“Want to join me for coffee?” Eggsy asked, knowing Roxy had papers to grade just as he did.

Finals were just around the corner and his students had handed in their essays on how they could improve the cost-benefits of the transit system in London. They had to first each analyze the current system, and provide a detailed ten page essay as to how they could make it better - or if they couldn’t, why. It was going to be a lot of reading on his part, so he had planned to stay late at the coffee shop. His Friday and weekend would be swamped with grading.

“No,” the alpha declined, “I have a dinner thing with Tilde,” she added. Eggsy caught the mournful air that began to surround her.

“Another one of them fancy events with her parents?” he could tell by her tone it had to be.

Roxy wasn’t particularly fond of spending so much time with the King and Queen of Sweden. Especially since her mate had renounced her title and moved to London to be with Roxy.

She rolled her eyes. “I just do not understand why we still need to do these things. Tilde isn’t even the Princess anymore,” she grumbled, shoving her work into her satchel.

Eggsy wouldn’t laugh, no. He would not find humor in his best friends displeasure. “Well, she still kinda is.” he shook his head when she growled.

“But the baby,” Roxy sighed, and there was a new scent that blossomed. It was love. “Tilde wants our baby to know them, no matter what.”

Eggsy came beside her to kiss her cheek softly. “Better you than me,” he said unhelpfully and dodged the punch that was meant to land on his arm.

“You wait,” she warned, even as he shook his head.

“Nah. I’m 35, Rox, don’t know if I’ll have pups. Besides, you need a mate for that,” he reminded her. And did not duck quick enough, before the stack of post-it notes met his head.

“You wanker, we are the same age.” she huffed a laugh. “I’ll go with you next Friday,” she promised and gave his shoulder a squeeze on her way out of the office.

Cuppa Books was busy, as it usually was on a Friday evening. Professors and students alike crowded the tables, booths, and there was even a line to the door. Eggsy waited behind a few of his students, who were conversing on the upcoming exam - stressing was a better word for it. The shop buzzed with voices and it was a welcome sound.

“May I help you?” the familiar brogue asked.

Eggsy smiled at the omega, who looked a little frazzled. Poor thing probably never had worked a early evening shift on a Friday.

“Mondays are worse,” Eggsy mentioned and gave his order. He noted the way the omega’s scent thickened with worry at that, and Eggsy softened. Maybe being his cheeky self wasn’t the smartest thing at the moment.

“Sorry, you are doing great, yeah?” he warmed a bit, projecting some calm and the omega clearly blushed from it - or perhaps it was from the praise.

It was then, as he leaned in a little to the heightened scent Sebastian was giving off, did he realize what this man smelled like. He was a beautiful mix of fresh freesia and the cleansing scent of dew in the morning. Eggsy wanted to bury his nose in it and never leave.

A bright smile lit Sebastian’s face. His cheeks and eyes crinkled with the expression and Eggsy thought he was an adorable sight.

“Here.” Eggsy slid his card across the counter and gave him a wink when handed his receipt.

After thanking Sebastian for his coffee, he took a seat in the corner, and Eggsy noticed after the first three sips that it was missing the whipped cream. Normally, he might have said something, but Sebastian was too cute and flustered for Eggsy to be bothered and mention it.

Their eyes locked a few more times through the evening and Eggsy really wanted to get to know this omega a little more.

\---

“How was your first week?” his mum inquired, setting the table for dinner.

Sebastian kicked off his trainers and plopped into one of the chairs. “Ow,” he pulled his foot away when his grandfather assaulted him with his cane.

“Didn’t your mother teach you to sit proper in a chair?” the older alpha asked.

“Yeah,” Sebastian answered, as he rubbed the sore spot on his ankle.

“Stop pestering him, Dad.” she rolled her eyes, before giving Sebastian a soft kiss on the forehead.

“He is 25, Darlene, stop treating him like he’s a boy.” his grandfather mumbled and took a generous helping of mashed potatoes.

She softened, and took her seat to dish out chicken and peas to her son. “So, tell me.” her tone bright and curious.

He easily threw himself into telling his mum and grandfather about his day - who no matter how much he tried to pretend he didn’t care, actually did. Sebastian offered to clean the dishes while his mum got his grandfather settled into the living room, even as he complained the entire way he didn’t need help.

As he loaded the dishwasher, he hummed a tune to himself. It was Tiny Dancer by Elton John, a song that he had heard playing off of that alpha’s laptop. Later on, once they were about to close, Eggsy had been the only one there and asked if Sebastian minded the music. He loved music, so he told him to go ahead. Sebastian thought Eggsy had good taste.

“You seem cheerful,” his mother noted, and caused him to jump not having heard her enter the kitchen. “You wash I dry,” she offered, grabbing the dishrag.

They worked in a comforting silence and the familiar sound of Frank Sinatra crooning from the living room quickly surrounded him. His grandfather loved the music, and Sebastian was now used to hearing it within the last five years. They had moved from Scotland once he had a stroke and since his Da no longer kept his mother grounded there, they came here.

Sebastian hadn’t needed to make the move, but he didn’t have a particular reason to stay there either. Besides, his favorite uncle lived here.

The night passed in its usual affair, he read a new book he had picked up from the adjoined book store, his mother crocheted in the overstuffed chair beside the fireplace and his grandfather snored in his seat on the sofa.

\---

The weekend had seemed to pass even quicker, because before he knew it, it was Monday morning and he opened the shop with his uncle.

“Can ye work this Saturday?” Merlin asked. “I need to do inventory and I figured ye could learn.”

“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed easily, as he got the machines ready to brew the three different roasts his uncle offered. His favorite, as of yet, was the blonde roast.

And just like Eggsy had mentioned on Friday, Monday was in fact worse. He was about ready to collapse by 11 AM. He sat on the stool beside the back room door and the annoying chime of the bell rang. Which meant another customer had come through the door. His uncle had ran off for an hour and Sebastian was hoping it would have died down. Sebastian rested his head against the wall for a second, before heaving himself up.

“How may I help you?” he asked around a yawn and there was the delightful sound of a laugh. It shouldn't’ have been a noise he recognized, but he did. And he stared at the cheeky smile, that was plastered to a very attractive face.

“You might need the coffee more than me,” Eggsy said, humor thick in his voice. “Not my usual right now, too early for such sweet indulgences. I’ll take a medium roast, two creams and two sugars, please.”

“Just get up?” Sebastian asked, as he poured Eggsy his cup.

Eggsy’s grin widened. “I start late on Mondays.”

“Lucky.” There was longing and envy in his voice and scent. He marveled at the way Eggsy’s Adam’s apple bobbed with the first sip, and how that cute mole there moved with it.

It took him a second to realize he had been staring, and Eggsy was looking at him with amusement, an eyebrow cocked with curiosity.

“Enjoy,” he smiled and hoped it seemed genuine and not washed out with how fucking tired he was.

The way Eggsy’s eyes swept over him and how his scent warmed, had Sebastian’s stomach doing flips. It was rich, like an extremely dark roast of coffee laced with a hint of burnt caramel.

It was fucking intoxicating.

“Oh, I will,” Eggsy replied softly and gave Sebastian a wink before he left.

Sebastian gazed at the closed door too long after Eggsy left.

The rest of the week played out the same, Eggsy giving him little winks, looking at him like he was something to eat and fuck if Sebastian didn’t go home and wank himself a few times to the thought of Eggsy. The scent of the alpha burned into his brain and Sebastian wondered what it would feel like to have his knot in him. He had a mind to find out.

Except, he was hit with his heat and put out of commission for three days. Sebastian has never fucked himself so hard over a dildo before, nor has he called out an alpha’s name. One who he didn’t know further than his coffee preferences and how when he sang, Sebastian’s heart did leaps.

He really needed to get laid.


	2. Chapter 2

“King is a right wanker,” Jamal huffed, his feet pounded against the treadmill.

Everyone had finally gotten word of the cut to the music department, so far it looked like Jamal was keeping his job. But they made no promises and that’s exactly why Jamal hated the old geezer, among other things.

Eggsy nodded in agreement, he was 3 kilometers into his run and wanted to try to go 5 today. Roxy was over by the weights and he always envied how she could press a stone more than he could.

The music in the gym was a fast-paced techno-y type and Eggsy chose to wear his earbuds, Cage the Elephant Ain’t No Rest for the Wicked blared in his ears. It was a far better running song than whatever shit the students usually listened to, at least it wasn’t crowded now. Finals were over and that meant most of them had returned home for the summer holiday. Eggsy was glad to have the morning with two of his best mates.

Jamal slowed to a brisk walk beside him and shortly Eggsy’s treadmill auto set him to a cool-down, once he reached his goal. His vest clung to his chest and back with sweat, hands braced against his hips, breath slowing to a normal rate. Eggsy almost never knew what to do with himself the first few weeks of summer, but he figured he could catch a train to Wales and see his mum and sister. Daisy had been begging to see him the last time they Skyped.

As he hopped off of the machine, he sent a text to his mother seeing if she’d be up for the visit. They all hit the showers afterward, Eggsy had a mind to go to the bookstore and pick up The Outside by Stephen King. It was one of his newest books out as of late, and he was really gasping for a mocha latte - no matter how much Roxy griped they weren’t good for him. He’s a grown man for crying out loud.

“Where you headed?” Jamal asked, pulling on a fresh pair of jeans.

“I was going to stop at Cuppa Books, grab the new Stephen King and have some coffee. Want to join?” he always enjoyed having Jamal around and it was even rarer they could get together these days. His mates kids kept him busy enough.

Jamal smiled apologetically. “Sheila has a birthday party to go to and I was elected to go. It’s at one of those trampoline places.” he sounded as interested as his scent proclaimed him to be. The beta shoved his dirty clothes into his backpack and cupped Eggsy’s shoulder. “How about a pint tonight?” there was a hopeful air that surrounded them.

It was as if his friend could read his mind. “Yeah, think I will. Black Prince?” he suggested. “Haven’t been to the old neighborhood in a bit.” as fast as Eggsy could, he was running away from the estates.

The only thing that kept him grounded there was his friends, and they had long since moved out. So, Eggsy had no need to stick around and often only passed by in his car when he was having trouble sleeping. Which wasn’t as often these days.

The nightmarish memories of Dean slowly drifting away and he’ll never thank his neighbor enough for calling the filth on him. Dean now rotted in prison with no sight of a probationary period, all thanks to shoving Eggsy down the estate steps with his baby sister in his arms. Daisy, thank god, was unharmed and Eggsy only had a broken collarbone and a few ribs. It was a price he’d pay over and over just to keep Daisy safe.

“Alright, mate. Catch you later then,” Jamal bid him goodbye and left.

Eggsy finished dressing. Rox was already gone by the time he got out of the men’s locker room. She, at least, had sent him a text which notified him Tilde had a craving emergency and she was needed home. Eggsy smiled to himself at that, at least he didn’t have that kind of commitment over his head.

Sometimes, he thought his life was lonely, but he got to come and go as he pleased and if he had a mate and family - well, Eggsy wouldn’t be sitting in the corner booth at Cuppa Books with a hot latte, book in hand and the familiar heat of a pretty omega staring at him from across the room.

He was slowly working up the nerve to ask him out. Maybe even for a pint or two after one of his shifts. Sebastian was as pretty as ever, his dark brown hair just slightly curled at the ends and parted in a way that made Eggsy’s mouth water. But that was not the most attractive part of him, no. Eggsy thought it to be his bright sparkling eyes or those plush lips. His groin burned at the mental image and he needed to remember to keep himself in check. He was in a public setting, after all.

It had to have been just after five when Eggsy decided enough was enough, and his arse was a little numb from not moving. But fuck if this book hadn’t grabbed him by the balls and kept him interested the whole way through. Eggsy packed himself up and went to go talk to Sebastian, who was no longer at the front counter, but now Merlin.

“Hey, Merls.” he smiled, eyes searching to see if maybe he had dipped behind the counter to grab some coffee grounds.

“Eggsy,” Merlin greeted. The same small smile, he gave his favorite customers, in place. “Need another one?” he asked, as he turned away to do just that.

“Nah, I’m good. Hey,” he shifted the bag over his shoulder, “have you seen where Sebastian went to? Wanted to thank him for a spectacular coffee.” There was a knowing glint in Merlin’s eyes, as he pointed in the direction of the bookstore. And sure enough, Sebastian was standing there speaking with Harry, one of the shop owners.

“Thanks.” Eggsy nodded and made his way over.

It was like the aroma of the omega was tattooed into his brain, because it was easily recognizable as he approached them. Harry, as always, babbled on about the fabric books he sold. Which almost never sold, to be honest, but Eggsy had known the bloke long enough that he knew Harry would never stop at trying to sell at least one to some poor new customer.

“- and you can never go wrong with this specific edition. It gives a lovely variety of fabric and color for each suit you’d like to make,” Harry said, gesturing to the paperback in hand.

“You into making suits?” Eggsy chuckled and enjoyed the way Sebastian jumped a little, his cheeks going an impressive shade of pink when he spotted Eggsy. “Hey, Harry.”

Harry beamed at him. “Eggsy! How are you liking your new purchase?”

“Love it, as always. Has Percy gone for the day?” he inquired when he looked to the counter to see it was empty.

“Yes, his mother was ill and needed him. I will be closing shortly to be beside him and help.” Eggsy didn’t miss the way the older alpha’s scent turned a bit sour at the thought. He had been coming here enough to hear both Harry and Percival bitch about his mother-in-law. She was the needy sort and in more way than one.

“She’s a lucky bird,” Eggsy commented. “Mind if I steal Sebastian for a sec?”

“Not at all. I was just going on about nonsense anyway. If you really want anything worthwhile, ask Eggsy. He’s probably contributed to half of our profits in the last 6 years.” Harry gave him a wink, and departed.

When Eggsy gave Sebastian his full attention, the omega blurted, “did I mess up your coffee?” Sebastian asked nervously. “I’m sorry. I know I forgot the whipped cream like three times. It’s just when the coffee doesn’t call for it and it’s a special order, I kinda forget and -” he was cut short with Eggsy’s hand laid gently over his mouth.

“Breathe,” Eggsy instructed, Sebastian's scent and eyes frantic. He was fucking gorgeous. “You did not fuck anything up,” he promised and Sebastian visibly deflated. Eggsy wondered if the omega realized he leaned into the hand still on his face.

The warmth that radiated from Sebastian’s lips was like fire against Eggsy’s hand, it burned in the most delicious way. It was almost electric and sent sparks through his body. All the way to his dick, which was becoming harder by the second. He needed to get this over with, before he had a full on boner and that would be hard to explain - not to mention awkward.

“I wanted to know if you’d like to join me and a few mates for a pint tonight?” he had asked Roxy, who agreed and was dragging a pregnant Tilde along. At least she’d have a designated driver if she wanted to get plastered, not that she would.

Sebastian nodded his head after a moment, and Eggsy wondered why he hadn’t said anything. Until he was intimately aware that he still held his palm over the omega’s mouth, Eggsy took it away with a soft apology.

“Yeah,” Sebastian agreed. “I’d love to,” he added quickly.

Eggsy smiled brightly, took a pen out of his bag and scrawled his number onto Sebastian’s hand - there was that electric shock again. He thought about leaving a few x’s or o’s, but he did one better and brought it to his lips to lay a feather-light kiss there, giving Sebastian a wink Eggsy left.

\---

Sebastian thought his skin would burst into flames from the kiss Eggsy pressed, ever so gently, to his hand. He probably should have moved, but his brain to leg filter was broken. Eggsy broke him.

“Lad.” Merlin waved a hand in his face.

“Right,” Sebastian mumbled and went back to work. He programmed Eggsy’s number into his phone and sent him a text stating it was him and asking for the time and place.

Eggsy was quick to answer and Sebastian swore his heart did not jump into his throat each time his phone buzzed for the remainder of his two hours at the shop.

\---

“What are you doing, love?” his mum asked from the doorway and Sebastian thought how he needed his own fucking flat. He loved his mother and grandfather, but privacy was rare.

First order of business, was to be able to afford his own fucking phone plan, at least that would be the most responsible thing, and then a flat.

“Going out,” he answered easily.

But nothing was easy, not when you had his mum. She constantly tried to hook Sebastian up with some of the girls in her yarn circle and he had tried time and time again to tell her that he preferred blokes. She was not in denial, but the one time he had actually taken a girl out she clung to that. Sebastian had quickly figured out he preferred some stubble between his legs, rather than his face between a woman’s.

“Mum,” he groaned when she began to smooth down his hair. Sebastian swatted her away a few times, before fixing it the way he had it before.

He had done an experiment a few weeks back and he noted Eggsy liked it when he left his hair just a bit curly, rather than completely smooth with hair cream. Sebastian would never admit that to his mum, not right now anyway.

“Stop. It’s just a pint with a few mates.” he straightened out his black waistcoat.

Sebastian so rarely got to dress in the clothes he loved. He was usually lounging around the house, or heading to the chip shop three streets over with a few people from his previous job at Tesco.

“Will this Eggsy be there?” her eyes bright with curiosity, and damn the woman couldn’t help how joyful her scent became.

And he immediately regretted telling his mum about the good looking alpha at the coffee shop, but she had pestered him so badly when he began to sing a song that he had never before. He could have lied and said he heard it on the radio, except it wasn’t anything he’d ever listen to.

“He could be.” Sebastian would not give her the satisfaction of a straight answer. It hadn’t mattered, because she did a little shimmy beside him as he slipped on his black trainers.

“Just some fun, mum. Nothing serious. I love you,” he told her, and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll be home later,” he promised.

“Love you, too!” she called as he headed down the stairs and out the door.

\---

Eggsy laughed and took another long pull of his Guinness. “Better you than me, bruv,” he slipped into his chav accent easily. The alcohol had a way of doing that, and you could take the council boy out of the estates, but you couldn’t take the estates out of the boy.

“It is a shit rule, bruv. Wife gets to go to the house parties and I get shafted with the ones at party halls or fucking trampoline facilities. I watched one kid down about two and a half pieces of cake, three glasses of fizzy and then jump so much he puked all over two other 10-year-olds.” Jamal shuddered with the memory and finished off his pint. “I need another,” he decided and slid out of the booth.

“You sure you’re ready for that?” Eggsy directed to Roxy, who was without Tilde as she didn’t feel up to it. And Roxy only joined with the promise she’d have one drink and be out within an hour.

Roxy stared at where Jamal had left to, a terrified look in her eyes. “I’d hate to be those other kids,” she said and took a long sip of her cranberry and vodka. “Where’s your date?” she asked with an eyebrow waggle.

“Should be here,” Eggsy murmured, checking his phone and there was a message from Sebastian saying he’d be a few minutes late.

Jamal brought another round for them, to which Roxy declined hers and Eggsy easily took. It was the very first week of no lecture, no grading and no headaches from listening to the endless excuses as to why they couldn’t get an assignment in on time.

They were listening to another horror story about Jamal’s run-in with kids and how the three-year-old at the play yard had mistaken cat shit for playdough. Eggsy was in stitches, tears streamed down his cheeks and he was momentarily unaware of the new scent that was beside him.

“Hey,” Sebastian said. It was a soft, shy sound and his face matched.

But Eggsy was hard pressed to focus on his face, his eyes drifted over his body which was out of its usual loose black trousers, hunter green polo, and gold apron that told the world he worked for Cuppa Books.

No, instead, he was dressed in the tightest black jeans imaginable, black shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows - which showcased a very impressive set of forearms, and a black waistcoat.

He was like a beautiful demon and he was here to collect Eggsy’s soul.

After Eggsy had his fill and Sebastian was now blushing so hard it was almost embarrassing, Eggsy got out of the booth to allow Sebastian in.

“Sebastian, these are two of my best mates. Roxy and Jamal,” he said gesturing to them both, who each shook his hand in greeting. “What’s your poison?” Eggsy asked, ready to buy him the first one.

“A pint, anything really.”

Eggsy returned with refills for himself, Jamal, and a Guinness for Sebastian. He realized he was three in by the time he had arrived, but he didn’t care.

The conversation was easy and flowed so well that Roxy got a call from Tilde wondering where her chips and vinegar were. Eggsy had a good laugh at that and kissed her goodbye. He almost missed the wave of jealousy that rolled from Sebastian, but it quickly dispelled as they got closer through the night. Their thighs pressed against one another and hands brushed a few times.

“Alright mate, I gotta run,” Jamal said, just as Eggsy was about to get them a fourth.

“Aw, come on, bruv.”

“It’s Marla’s sleep in day, and I ain't going to be knackered with three kids 10 and under for the whole morning.”

Eggsy sighed mournfully, but gave him a hug. “Tell them I said hi.”

“I will. Come over sometime, yeah? Kyle wants to know when Uncle Eggsy will teach him parkour.” Eggsy smiled fondly at the mention of Jamal’s only boy.

“Yeah, alright,” he agreed easily.

Once Jamal had left, Eggsy turned to Sebastian who’s cheeks were flushed from alcohol, and asked, “you want something to eat? They have some pretty good chips here,” he suggested.

“Sure, yeah.”

Eggsy returned with a basket and a few plates. He liked a little bit of vinegar on his and wasn’t sure what Sebastian preferred. “Vinegar?”

“I love it,” he answered and took a few once Eggsy doused them. “Thanks for inviting me out.”

“Been waiting to do it for a bit,” Eggsy admitted and got comfy next to him.

The aroma of fresh freesia and morning dew thickened next to him and Eggsy easily slipped his fingers with Sebastian’s. They finished off the basket, had another pint, and were now getting ready to compete against one another in a game of darts.

“If I win,” Eggsy said, aiming his first one, “you come home with me.” he was a pretty good shot and he really wanted Sebastian in his bed.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, courage ran through his veins from the three pints he had. “And if I win?” he challenged.

Eggsy shrugged. “Name your price.”

He considered his options, as Eggsy threw the first dart. “I win,” he said thoughtfully, “you take me to dinner.” Sebastian loved the way Eggsy grinned widely at that.

It seemed they’d both be winning no matter what. The game was good and each gave all that they had, except Eggsy was losing. He cursed all the while, his aim was shit given enough pints and he probably should have considered this.

Sebastian whooped when he won.

Eggsy was a little defeated, but at least he’d get Sebastian out again. “Want to play another game?” he asked and turned to Sebastian. Eggsy met a set of wide, sparkling blue eyes that burned into his soul with hunger, a hunger that pooled deep into his groin and Eggsy could have taken him right there.

Sebastian grabbed Eggsy by the collar of his shirt, pulled him close, and was just a breath away from his mouth. “I think I’d like to go home with you,” he breathed. Eggsy exhaled, a mix of Guinness and vinegar filled his nose - coupled with the mouthwatering aroma of strong coffee and burnt caramel that grew between them.

Eggsy didn’t have to be told twice. He closed the minute space between them in a hot, searing kiss. Sebastian’s lips were as soft and perfect, against his, as they looked.

\---

They were all hands and mouths as they stumbled from the cab and up the four steps to Eggsy’s flat. He fumbled with the keys, Sebastian against his back, hands under his shirt and all over his chest and stomach.

Once he gained access to through his door, JB was all over his legs - tail wagging excitedly with his return. Eggsy just barely shoved his little body out of the way, as they made their way down the dark hall - articles of clothing littered the floor on their wake, Sebastian lips wet, and soft against his. Eggsy’s dick grew painfully hard against his jeans in response to their coupled passion.

Sebastian kicked off his jeans and felt the warmth of his slick in his pants. As Eggsy fell onto the bed, he was all thumbs trying to get Eggsy’s jeans off. He yanked them down to reveal the impressive length and girth of Eggsy’s hard dick beneath the fabric of his pants. Sebastian crawled up to straddle his lap, and welcomed the hands that gently cupped his cheeks and guided him into a soft kiss. He rocked his hips against the bulge, and enjoyed the low growl it enticed out of the alpha.

Eggsy rolled them over, so that he was on top, and kissed along Sebastian’s jaw and down over his collarbone. He nipped and sucked at the warm, smooth skin of his neck; Sebastian whimpered softly, once Eggsy’s teeth grazed a scent gland. He couldn’t help himself, and buried his nose there, nuzzling a few times. It was even stronger than what he had smelled before, and Eggsy’s brain scrambled with how hard it made him - along with the buzz he had from all of those pints.

They each stripped out of their pants and returned to snogging. Eggsy slid a hand down his body to slip two fingers into Sebastian’s hot, wet opening. He mouthed along his body, all the way down to Sebastian’s dick - it was average in size, for an omega, and Eggsy took it into his mouth.

“Oh, fuck!” Sebastian shouted, one hand fisted the sheets and the other tangled in Eggsy’s hair. His whole body quivered with the way Eggy worked him over and he was sure he’d come just like this. Sebastian was unable to find the words to warn Eggsy, even as he came with a low moan and filled Eggsy’s mouth.

There was a triumphant air that radiated off of Eggsy and Sebastian was fizzling out of reality with the intensity of his orgasm. He groaned when Eggsy sank into him and it felt perfect. He was thick, but not too thick and long enough to feel like he’d pop out of Sebastian’s stomach - even if he knew it was impossible.

“Jesus,” Eggsy sighed, “you are perfect.”

It was like Sebastian was made to take Eggsy. Sebastian was pliable and soft beneath him, a gorgeous site, as he slowly fucked into the omega. He leaned down for a series of greedy kisses, wanting nothing more than to devour the man beneath him, as he rocked his hips. He picked up the tempo, his dick hard and aching for release. Eggsy came with a shuddering halt, breathing heavily over Sebastian’s opened mouth. He took it once more and pulled Sebastian’s lower lip in his to nibble down on it, as he knotted into him.

Once Eggsy felt he could move, and his dick had deflated, he eased out of Sebastian as he planted feather light pecks over his swollen lips. They were red and plump from the assault Eggsy had placed on them. He carefully got out of the bed and returned with a warm, damp flannel to wipe them down, before situating them into a cuddle and dozing off.

\---

When Eggsy woke the next morning, he was alone in bed and the lingering scent of the omega, who he had bedded just hours before, filled his nose. He rolled over and inhaled the pillow that Sebastian had slept on and thought about not washing his sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to extend my gratitude to love and support my small audience has shown this story. It makes me so happy to know others enjoy what I love to put out there.  
> I hope you all enjoy <3 xoxo

Sebastian shimmied a little from the sensations spreading over his skin, his arse propped on a box, Eggsy’s hand’s wandered up the back of his shirt and over his skin. He wrapped his legs around Eggsy’s waist to pull him closer to his body, Sebastian’s lips trailed soft, feather-light kisses along the alpha’s neck.

“Ouch,” Sebastian complained. There was something pointy that poked his back, he leaned forward in an attempt to escape it.

Eggsy shifted back to untangle himself from Sebastian, he shrugged out of his jacket and balled it behind Sebastian’s back. “Better?” he asked, voice low and seductive.

The aroma of Sebastian grew with warmth and gratitude. “Much,” he agreed, and yanked Eggsy closer again to claim his mouth to his.

It was his first Saturday shift alone and he was supposed to be doing inventory. Instead, Sebastian kept himself busy counting the kisses he placed to Eggsy’s neck, and chest, in favor of counting bags of coffee beans. But fuck if he was going to complain about this. He just hoped his uncle didn’t decide to stop by, because he was rather exposed in the supply closest.

“You have protection?” Sebastian asked, as Eggsy inserted a finger, then two, into his opening. His breath was quick and shallow as Eggsy worked him open. Sebastian raked his fingernails along Eggsy’s shoulders, which enticed a series of low growls and moans to leave Eggsy’s throat.

Eggsy tipped back to peck his nose, and nuzzle into the softness of Sebastian’s neck. “You like that?” he inquired, and nipped Sebastian’s scent gland. “You are so ready for me,” he praised, and enjoyed the way Sebastian purred with contentment from that.

“Always, my alpha,” Sebastian murmured, not realizing what he had said. “Come on Eggsy,” he mulled impatiently. His groin ached with need for Eggsy to fill him.

There was a smile against his chest, where Eggsy’s lips placed gentle kisses and nips. “Impatient,” he whispered, and took one of Sebastian’s nipples into his mouth to suckle and bite down ever so lightly.

“Christ. Stop teasing me,” Sebastian begged.

“Oh, love,” Eggsy tisked, but did as he was asked. Because the omega was so pretty when he begged.

He watched with sated eyes as Eggsy rolled the condom onto his length and lubed it up in one swift movement. Sebastian welcomed Eggsy back into his hold, his legs going around his waist as Eggsy sank in. He hummed pleasantly at the familiar stretch of his hole, as Eggsy sat there for a moment to allow him to get used to the feel. It was their second time and Sebastian was just as giddy as the first - as giddy as he remembered to be.

Eggsy started off slow, his thrusts picked up pace as their joined need for release increased. Sebastian tangled his fingers into Eggsy’s hair, fucking up the smooth honey-brown waves as he did. He pulled ever so slightly at the ends, which had Eggsy growling low and deep, it vibrated against Sebastian’s throat.

He went to touch himself, but one of Eggsy’s hands beat him to it, and Sebastian smiled against Eggsy’s lips as the alpha stroked him off. Sebastian was always impressed with how it seemed Eggsy could multitask, he had a mind to ask how he had gotten so experienced. But he figured with Eggsy being a decade older than he, he’s had quite a few more partners to get as good as he was.

“Oh shit,” Sebastian called out, his breathing heavy and hot over Eggsy’s face. He spilled over Eggsy’s hand and onto his stomach, it was warm, wet, and sticky. He felt Eggsy slow inside of him, and watched as his eyes rolled ever so slightly back while he came.

They shared a few more tender kisses before Sebastian gathered a warm, damp flannel to clean them off. Both dressed quickly, and Sebastian shared another sweet kiss, before they both headed back out of the closet. He watched, with heart eyes, as Eggsy blew him a kiss and a wink and left.

Sebastian didn’t know what they had going on, but he really didn’t give a shit at that moment.

\---

The summer passed quicker than he would have liked, and Eggsy had a few meetings he’d need to attend for the coming semester in the fall. He had made a trip to Cuppa Books every day, but they slowed down.

It was a slow day, and Eggsy mindlessly surfed the web as he waited for Sebastian to go on break. They had shared another night of intimacy since their escapades in the storage room, and Eggsy itched to get the omega alone again. But he had a better idea, he truly wanted to take him out. Wanted to share a meal and an actual conversation with him, rather than just sharing his arse - not that he complained about the sex, it was fantastic.

Eggsy just had a desire to move things further than their physical situation, he had never once considered courtship with another, but he had been thinking those things within the last few weeks. He caught Sebastian’s loving gaze and gave him a smile back. He adored the way Sebastian’s face flushed a deep red when he winked and blew him a kiss. It was quite adorable.

“Eggsy,” Roxy said, as she slid in beside him at the booth. She looked worse for wear, and Eggsy had a mind it had to do with her new son - who had been born just a week ago. “He doesn’t sleep,” she whispered. Everything about her pulsed unease and anxiety - there was clear exhaustion in her brown eyes, and her scent was desperate.

“Jesus,” he murmured and shoved his coffee to her. “Here, you need this more than me.” he hadn’t seen her look this worn since finals, their last year of uni for their masters. “Fuck, Rox. You got any sleep?” she had sent him the cutest photos of her son, Oscar, but he had yet to meet the little bundle in person.

“I think I got…” she took a long pull of the caffeine, and there was clear contemplation on her face. “Four hours in the last week he’s been home.” Eggsy had no idea if she was joking or serious, but remembered Roxy never lied.

“Come here,” Eggsy said, he hooked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Over her head, he saw Sebastian approach him and he held a hand up and mouthed an apology. He was grateful when Sebastian nodded and mimed the motion for Eggsy to text him later.

\---

“Sebastian, honey. It’s time for dinner.” his mother called behind the bathroom door.

“Be right out,” he answered, his voice soft and quiet. He could sense the worry begin to seep through the cracks of the door, and he knew whatever aroma he had been giving off was cause for her reaction. But he had a hard time reeling it in, at the moment, as he sat on the lid of the bog.

He had felt off, but figured a heat would be coming. Sebastian got them regularly since he presented at 12, but it didn’t show and he wondered if maybe it was because his sexual activity had increased. They had done it a total of 5 times, and they had been scattered over the last month and a half. It was getting closer to the school year, and Sebastian knew Eggsy would be busy.

But then he had gotten queasy, and when he had sicked up breakfast two days in a row, he gathered he’d better check and be safe. Sebastian and Eggsy had been safe, he was on birth control and they had used condoms. He was certain they had used condoms each time.

Sebastian’s mind wandered and filed through the times they had done it, and his memory was hazy the first night they had had sex. It didn’t really matter, because the three positive home pregnancy tests said otherwise.

“Shit,” he whispered harshly.

He hadn’t any plans to have pups, not yet, he’s 25 years old and lived with his mum and grandfather. The only employment he had was with his uncle, and fuck, he couldn’t have a baby. He was ill prepared for a child, what could he do? Have the baby in his room, the crib would fit, but he’d need to provide for it and he could barely afford his own cell bill and cab fares - let alone the cost of another life.

The warmth of tears trickled down his cheeks, all of a sudden Sebastian felt very alone and very scared. He didn’t believe in abortion, he didn’t even entertain the thought, but adoption could be an option. He really needed to tell his mum, she’d help him figure it out. But the knowledge that he needed to tell Eggsy, crashed around him. It would be unfair to do anything and not inform him. Sebastian was 100% sure this was Eggsy’s pup; he had not slept with anyone else for it to be anyone's but his.

Sebastian sat there, for however long, until his mother demanded he open the door and let her in. He was hard pressed to choose between hiding the tests now, or just telling her.

“Sebastian.” concern laced her voice, as he unlocked and opened the door. “Honey, what -” she stopped short once she took survey of what was in his hand, and how his scent was filled with nothing but pure fear. “Oh, baby,” she pulled him close.

“What am I gonna do?” he asked, his voice hushed and watery, even as he knew the answer before asking the question.

There wasn’t much he was going to do, Sebastian would keep the baby.

\---

“This is why you keep it in your pants until you are mated. That would have fixed this whole thing.” his grandfather said from his perch on the sofa. “You kids don’t understand anything and that’s how people end up as single parents,” he continued and opened his mouth to say more when his daughter shot him a look.

“Dad,” she said menacingly, “you are not helping.”

His grandfather muttered a little and shuffled in his seat. “I am not trying to make him feel bad, but Sebastian is a bright young man. He shouldn’t have to be saddled with a baby so young and not mated.” there was clear love that radiated off of the alpha, his concern for his grandson palpable in the air.

Sebastian curled closer to his mother, and knew his grandfather meant no harm. “What are you going to do, love?” her tone soothing, she projected comfort and love to her son.

They had talked in length, and Sebastian was against getting rid of the baby, and his mother had expressed her support for him if he chose to give it up for adoption.

“I think I should make an appointment and then talk to Eggsy,” he decided.

\---

Everything had gone smoothly at the doctor, and Sebastian even had his first appointment for an ultrasound in 3 weeks. He was just 6 weeks along, and due in April.

His stomach was in knots at work, and he wondered if it was because he was about to get sick, but he knew it was because he’d see Eggsy today. Sebastian had managed to avoid coming into physical contact with him in the last three days, but he had a text that stated Eggsy would be by today. He was nervous, to say the least, and was thankful it was a slow day.

“Lad,” Merlin said. Sebastian jumped when his uncle’s hand met his back. “Are ye well?” he had yet to tell him, and Sebastian really wanted to ensure he told Eggsy before anyone else.

“Feeling a bit off is all,” he replied.

“Go take a break. I have it,” Merlin encouraged.

Sebastian smiled gratefully at him and went to the back. He sat on a crate, for a minute too long, and debated asking to leave early. He gathered himself up, and knew it was no longer about him, and losing a partial days wage was not smart now. He needed to pinch every penny.

As he made his way out, he donned the apron that said Cuppa Books, and Sebastian’s heart was in his throat when he spotted Eggsy at his usual spot with that other alpha, Roxy he remembered, that Eggsy had been with a few times before. Except a pram accompanied them this time, and Eggsy was smiling into it. Sebastian’s chest warmed, perhaps Eggsy would be excited - he could hope, at least.

He started over, to say hello, and slowed when he heard their conversation. Sebastian tried to look busy, and wiped down a table nearby.

“- he still isn’t sleeping through the night, you know, only three weeks old,” Roxy said, as she lifted her baby out and handed him off to Eggsy.

“He’s beautiful, Rox,” Eggsy said, obvious awe in his voice that Sebastian had never heard before. “Oof,” he complained, nose crinkled in distaste. “Someone needs a nappy change.” he handed Oscar off.

“Don’t you want to do it, Uncle Eggsy.” she smiled when Eggsy shook his head violently.

“No thanks. I play with them and give them back. That’s how I like it,” Eggsy informed her with a laugh.

Sebastian stopped listening at that point, and retreated to go find his uncle. “Hey, uncle Merlin?” he asked.

“What is it?” Merlin inquired, as he went over the list for tomorrow’s pastries and baked goods.

“Do you mind if I go home? I’m not feeling well,” he admitted.

Merlin looked at Sebastian and gave him a once over with his eyes. Sebastian tried to hold the tears, that began to brim in his eyes, from falling.

“Go ahead,” Merlin responded softly.

Sebastian ditched his apron and took his jacket and headed out. He almost missed Eggsy’s voice calling for him, as he exited the shop. Sebastian placed the lightest touch to his lower abdomen, and promised himself - and his unborn pup - that he’d take care of them. That all his baby would need was him and that’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can reach me on Tumblr: @eggsyobsessed I love making new friends and talking fic and other things :D.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, thank you for all of the love and support you all have shown this story.   
> Much love <3

Sebastian laid in bed, his mother had been in and out of his room the last three days. He had explained the situation to his uncle, who gave him some leave to get himself sorted and it was paid at that. He didn’t know how to thank his family, they had been more supportive than he deserved.

“Seb, honey,” his mother called from behind the door. It was well into the afternoon, and he had yet to do much more than make trips to the loo and back.

He lacked motivation to do more than that; Sebastian had felt sick, tired, and just off, but he gathered that’s what to be expected when you're expecting - the pun had him snorting to himself.

“You can come in,” he answered her second call, voice muffled from beneath the duvet.

The mattress bowed with her weight, as she sat beside him, and a hand reached under to stroke through his hair. Despite himself, his eyes watered in response; he was so emotional over everything. Slowly, the room filled with his distressed scent, but his mother’s vanilla-lilac aroma soon overpowered his own.

He didn’t shift away from her, even as she pressed her nose to the crook of his neck and soothed his stress away, but instead leaned in to the offered touch. It had been some time since he’d just curled into the warmth of his mum. Her voice was gentle, as she hummed a song he had heard often throughout his childhood. It was an old Scottish lullaby, his grandmother from his father used to sing it to him.

Sebastian hoped to sing it to his child as well.

“I miss them,” he said suddenly.

The memory of his nan and grandda was painfully present, and he wondered if it had anything to do with his own pregnancy. Sebastian had always been close with his grandparents, even the ones who lived in London, and when his father’s parents died he had felt that deep in his heart.

Darleen smoothed his curly hair from his forehead, to place a soft kiss there. “I know, baby.” She continued to stroke his head.

His stomach churned, with more than just the loss of family, and he had to pull away before he became sick on his mother. Sebastian had made it in time to sick up the oatmeal and toast she had given him earlier in the morning.

It was most unpleasant on it’s journey back up.

“You know,” she said suggestively behind him, “being around the baby’s alpha would help.” Darleen knew from experience. When Sebastian’s father would be gone on business trips, she’d often be more ill than others. So rarely then did she have the company of her husband, but it was long past her, the relationship hadn’t worked out. The only reason she stayed in Scotland, was to ensure Sebastian had some normalcy in his life as a young teen.

“Not an option,” Sebastian responded, voice strained with more than the ache in his throat from getting sick. “He doesn’t want kids, mum.” She tisked in disapproval, and he tried to reel in the annoyance that grew from the inside out.

“That was not a conversation meant for you, Sebastian.” He knew when she used his full name it only meant trouble for him. “I won’t tell you I am thrilled with the way this has happened, or even what he said, but it still stands that was not something you were to hear. Eavesdropping is a poor quality, and not one that I condoned,” she reminded him sternly.

“I know, mum.” He hefted himself from the floor, to wash the vile taste out of his mouth. “It doesn’t change what he said.” A mournful air surrounded him.

“Sebastian Thomas, I did not raise you this way.” Her tone appalled, shocked. “You need to make this right,” she pressed, trailing behind him and into his room.

Sebastian flopped onto the bed facedown, and rolled the duvet around him; his mother stood in the doorway, brooding all the while at him.

“This is unacceptable behavior. I know, trust me, I know what you are going through. But, Sebastian, that man deserves to know and you cannot deny him based off of what you heard.” Her patience grew thin as he ignored her. She placed a hand on, what she thought was his shoulder, and gave the lump a squeeze. “I’m here for you, remember that. Every step of the way, I will support you, but you need to think about this.”

He bit back a sob when she left and decided to try to sleep some more.

\---

Eggsy had tried the last week to get a hold of Sebastian - countless calls, texts and messages left with Merlin at the shop, and nothing. There was no answer, and Merlin had only assured Eggsy that Sebastian was well and the message would be delivered to him. Eggsy had no reason to disbelieve Merlin, but he had begun to worry.

He flew out of the faculty meeting, already annoyed with the new changes King had intended for the school year. Frankly, it pissed him off, Eggsy didn’t understand the point of cutting funds for the curriculum.

“Slow down, yeah?” Jamal asked, as he struggled to keep pace with Eggsy. “He’s a right wanker, Eggsy. You know that. He had been fortunate enough to keep his job, but with a tighter budget than last year. Jamal could make it work, he was nifty like that, and he knew Eggsy was just as conscious about stretching a coin.

“It’s Oxford, for christ's sake. You’d think we’d have more? They charge enough,” Eggsy sneered, making his way out the front and down the steps to employee parking.

“Mate, we don’t know the logistics of it.”

“I know.” Eggsy did not keep the displeasure out of his voice; he was aware he could have acted better, but the lack of contact with Sebastian and King’s news had sent Eggsy over the edge.

He exhaled loudly, feeling Jamal’s gaze on him as they headed towards their cars. “Sorry. I’m just fucking pissed all around.” He did not expect Jamal to understand and Eggsy was not doing a lot to explain.

“It’s good, bruv.” Jamal cupped his shoulder, before they parted ways.

Eggsy ended up driving to Cuppa Books - it was second nature to go here.

On his way in, he didn’t even stop for a coffee and went straight to the book shop. Eggsy all of a sudden had the urge to delve into a good romance novel. He just needed to get out of his own head, too much ran through his mind. Eggsy wandered around a bit and wound up in his desired location.

A title caught his eye, and when he reached for it he heard someone say, “odd choice.” Eggsy easily recognized the soft voice, and smiled warmly at Percival - who appeared to be adding inventory.

“Not your normal selection,” he observed.

“I’m finding a happily ever after sounds lovely.” Eggsy returned his gaze to the bookshelves, continuing his quest for the perfect novel.

Percival smiled knowingly beside him, and plucked a paperback from a section to hand to Eggsy.

“Nora Roberts?” he asked bemused. “I don’t know about this one, Percy.” Eggsy read the back of the cover and it seemed intriguing. “The Next Always,” he murmured to himself.

“I like it.” Percival shrugged, “and it is a happy ending,” he promised.

Who was he to argue with one of the book shop owners?

Eggsy thanked him and paid for his purchase. He decided to stick around the half of the shop, and settled into one of the plush, overstuffed chairs nestled in a corner. He quickly immersed himself into the world of the Montgomery brothers and their quest to renovate a historical B&B whilst the eldest one falling in love.

He had to admit, it kept him interested; Eggsy was halfway through when Harry interrupted him.

“I would allow you to stay all night, if I could, but it is time for us to head out.” Harry’s smile was kind and apologetic. “Come back tomorrow,” he suggested and Eggsy realized they had turned off most of the lights.

“Sorry. I got lost in this.” He held the book up for Harry to see and there was a fondness in his scent, as he read the title. “Tell Percy it’s aces so far.” He gathered his bag and headed to the front.

Eggsy noticed the coffee shop was sparse of any customers and only the company of Sebastian was left. He wandered over to the counter, in hopes Sebastian would notice him. It was clear the omega had, as Sebastian’s back stiffened with his presence, but didn’t turn away from cleaning the machines.

When five minutes had past, Eggsy gathered this would go on forever.

“Sebastian,” Eggsy said, his tone quiet. Sebastian continued to work, not at all giving Eggsy an ounce of attention. “Look, I don’t know what is going on. You haven’t returned any of my texts or calls and there was something I had been meaning to ask you.” Still nothing, and Eggsy’s earlier irritation began to spread over him like a bad rash - burning beneath his skin. “Would you at least speak to me?” He hadn’t a clue as to why he got the silent treatment; Eggsy wracked his brain, in attempts he’d remember anything that he might have said to offend Sebastian.

Sebastian put the machine back together, took his apron off to hang and collected his jacket and headed out towards the door. He waited, as Eggsy followed along, before he locked the front. Sebastian turned on his heel and made his way down the sidewalk - Eggsy’s scent lingered closely behind him; he cursed how the smell of dark roast coffee and burnt caramel quelled the nausea he had been having.

“Damnit. This is childish, Sebastian.” Eggsy took a hold of Sebastian’s arm, to try to stop him, and the omega spun to face him. His eyes hard and something he hadn’t heard from an omega often, a small growl, left his lips.

Eggsy took a few paces back.

“What, Eggsy?” Sebastian asked tiredly.

Eggsy saw exhaustion etched on his features.

“What do you want from me?” Sebastian was well aware he was acting poorly, but he was tired, wanted to go home and not deal with this right now.

“Why have you been ignoring me?”

There was a fight in Sebastian’s blue eyes, one Eggsy couldn’t understand. The omega clearly debated something and Eggsy took a cautious step forward. A hand reached out in comfort, he wanted nothing more than to hold Sebastian; Eggsy had missed him greatly.

“I don’t want to see you anymore,” Sebastian confessed, and it was a complete fucking lie, but how could he go on with little hope. Eggsy would choose to leave him anyway, not that they were officially anything.

“What?” Eggsy whispered in disbelief. “Sebastian.” He tried, again, to take Sebastian’s hand in his, but was unsuccessful in his quest as the omega jerked away. “I don’t understand,” he said to himself. “I know it had been mostly physical, but that’s why I wanted to speak with you. I want more, and I’d hoped you did too,” Eggsy’s face scrunched with confusion and something more.

Sebastian could have sworn the alpha looked heartbroken. “I don’t,” he swore, and maybe the more he said it, the more he’d believe it - at least he that’s what he told himself.

“I just...” Eggsy struggled for words, “I’m sorry. If I did anything to upset you, I -”

Eggsy was cut short when Sebastian blurted out, “I’m pregnant.”

Silence fell between them and it grew uncomfortable, anxiety rippled in the air around them. Eggsy hadn’t said anything - the alpha’s scent thickened with unease, it was unbearable - and Sebastian figured this was as good a time as any to say what he needed to say.

“I am pregnant and it is yours and you don’t have to worry about me or the baby or fucking up your life.” Eggsy stood frozen before him. “We’ll be good,” Sebastian promised and turned away.

Sebastian was relieved when Eggsy hadn’t followed him anymore, because the agony that grew in his chest was intolerable and he couldn’t handle another exchange with Eggsy.

As Sebastian walked away from him, Eggsy just watched him go. His feet would not carry him and his voice would not allow him to scream for Sebastian to stop. It was as if he was trapped in his own body, with the news he’d be a father. But was he? Because Sebastian had just informed him, he had no need to worry about it.

Which was utter bullshit.

Anyone that knew Eggsy, knew he wouldn’t ever turn his back on his child. Eggsy most certainly was not going to turn away now, no matter how stubborn Sebastian was. After what felt like a lifetime, Eggsy wandered back to the shop, got into his car and headed to his flat.

The entire ride home, all he could think about was how to make this right and force the omega to see he desired not just the baby, but him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely words, and I am so glad you all are enjoying.   
> Much love <3

Sebastian figured he’d feel better after reassuring Eggsy he didn’t have to worry about him or the baby, but that’s not at all what happened. The scent of the alpha, as he departed that night, was one that had been burned into his brain, it was entirely too saddened. Not at all the reaction, Sebastian had expected, maybe relief or confusion, but not evident heartbreak. It didn’t matter, Sebastian was going to forge ahead, he made his choice.

These were the thoughts rushing through his mind, as he sat in the waiting room of the OBGYN, his mum accompanying him. An aroma of a clean and sterile environment clouded all other scents, even his own. Which had grown stronger in the last 2 weeks; he could just now detect the hint of the sweetest caramel he had ever smelled. Sebastian was hit in the pit of his stomach, with the realization the baby’s scent had to do with Eggsy - what a sore reminder that would be each day. If he had ever assumed he’d be able to escape Eggsy’s looks, personality, or aroma; Sebastian was sadly mistaken.

“Sebastian McGuire.” A tall, slim, black haired woman called from the door that leads to the examination rooms. His mother’s hand was like an anchor, kept him grounded as they made their way down the hall.

For all his nerves, Sebastian was excited to see his baby for the first time. He went about the motions of getting his weight checked, vitals obtained, and a routine urine sample before being shown to his room. As he was sprawled on the exam table, stomach exposed and a technician smiling warmly at him, it was hard to contain his joy in anticipation to see his child.

“First one?” The technician asked - her voice high, but soothing - as she squeezed the gel onto his abdomen, it was surprisingly warm.

“Yeah,” he said, not paying attention to more outside of the black ultrasound screen.

The only difference to his abdomen was just a slight softness, nothing more could be seen by the naked eye. His eyes adjusted to the new image, as the wand touched his skin the screen came to life. He had had an ultrasound in the past, when he had first presented and his heat’s were worse than the doctor deemed for a male omega. But everything had checked out, and Sebastian just felt as if an inferno was lit inside of his body once a month. At least now, he’d be able to go 9 months without one.

“See right there?” A slender finger pointed to a tiny shape. It looked like a kidney bean, but had arms and legs.

They were the smallest arms and legs Sebastian had ever seen, but they were there. His mother squeezed his shoulder, but he was incapable of turning his attention to her, the capability to speak lost on him. No one, not even his mum, could prepare you for the swell of emotion when you first saw your baby. Sebastian unthinkingly reached a shaky hand out to touch where his pup was on the screen, a grin plastered to his face and the overwhelming mixture of scents overpowered everything else.

“You are real,” he whispered, and if getting sick every morning, nipples sore, and just overall feeling like garbage didn’t convince him, this did.

Sebastian wasn’t stupid, but it made it completely real to see it right there.

“Everything looks great. The fetus is measuring directly on schedule, which is always tricky with the first ultrasound. Sometimes the due dates can be off based on the measurements of your baby.” The technician saved a few shots, as his baby moved around; he idly wondered when he’d feel that.

“Would you like some prints?” she asked him.

He wiped away the few tears down his cheeks, nodding his head because his voice would crack if he tried to speak now. Sebastian took the offered envelope containing images of his child, while wiping his lower stomach clean with the offered paper towel.

The goo was annoyingly sticky against the hair he had there.

“Grandpa is going to be excited to see these,” his mother said, managing to take the photos out of his hand. “That spare bedroom, the one I used to use as a sewing room, we can convert it for the baby,” she continued, even as Sebastian stayed put.

Sebastian couldn’t explain why his heart ached, he was completely in love with the small human growing inside of him, but there was a hole in his heart. He was pulled out of his reverie with the gentle touch of his mother’s hand, she cupped his cheek, turning his face so that their eyes met.

He had the same striking blue eyes as his mother; Sebastian wanted his baby to have Eggsy’s eyes - the desire came unbidden into his mind.

“Baby, you need to make this right,” she murmured softly.

Why his mother could always know what he was thinking, without having to voice it, Sebastian would never know.

“But, what he said,” he tried, voice weak, betraying him.

She smiled sadly at him. “Come one,” she coaxed him into a sitting position, “this is a happy time, and your grandfather will be tickled pink to see his great-grandchild. We will talk about this Eggsy later.” She weaved her arm through his, as they headed out.

\---

Everyone gathered around to see the new image of Sebastian’s baby, his uncle, Harry and Percival crowded his space behind the counter at the coffee shop.

“It’s like a little bean,” Sebastian didn’t keep the awe out of his voice. “It was moving all over the place, like the little bugger was ping-ponging against my insides.” He laughed.

“I know yer mother must be ecstatic,” Merlin mentioned, taking the picture in hand. “She’s dreamed of this day since ye had presented,” he stated.

“Don’t have to tell me twice, she’s already begun to configure the upstairs, and has plans to knock out the wall that leads to the linen closet in the hall. Says it will make more room for the baby.” Sebastian sighed, he still couldn’t shake that feeling he had gotten after seeing his pup. He had tried, the whole weekend, to text Eggsy, but fear the alpha would reject him always trumped whatever he had typed up.

“This will be an attractive baby,” Harry approved. “I have plenty of children’s books, you know.” Sebastian laughed at him. “Hey, employee discount,” Harry reminded him.

“I know, Harry”. Sebastian appreciated the offer.

They all had a cup of coffee, Sebastian had made the switch to decaf and he fucking missed that pick me up, the caffeine provided. It was better, for his baby, and he’d do anything to keep it healthy and safe.

Percival and Harry gave him another congratulation, as they all departed to their proper disciplines for the Monday morning crowd.

It was hard to miss the void of Eggsy’s sunny personality in the past weeks, Sebastian had wondered where he was getting his coffee now. He never said anything to his uncle, because he wasn’t sure he wanted to breach that conversation with him. Merlin knew, though, what had gone down. Sebastian had never kept anything from him, his uncle was one of his biggest confidants, outside of his mum.

“Jesus,” Sebastian groaned, arse plopped into a chair; Merlin set down a herbal tea for him and a latte for himself before taking his own seat. “Fucking busy day.” He rubbed his lower back, his feet ached and Sebastian could use a stupid hot bath.

He whimpered mournfully.

“What is it?” Merlin asked, alarmed, the air thicker with his alpha scent.

Sebastian huffed out a laugh. “I’m sad I can’t take a bath so hot I turn red like a lobster,” his uncle gave him a quizzical look, and added, “can’t take them. They are bad for the baby.”

“Ah, I see,” Merlin said, relief clear in his tone.

They finished their cuppa’s, cleaned the shop and locked up for the evening. Sebastian was about to head down the walkway, when his uncle stopped him.

“This is for ye.” He handed Sebastian a small box, it was wrapped in paper littered with dummies, nappies, and bottles.

“Oh,” Sebastian squeaked, perhaps Harry and Percival ordered him something. He tore it open to reveal a white box, he removed the lid and couldn’t speak.

“What is it?” Merlin inquired.

Sebastian took the silver frame out, that was engraved with Baby’s First Photo at the bottom, to show his uncle. He could detect the aroma was dark roast coffee, and burnt caramel on the tissue paper the frame had been wrapped in.

Eggsy had sent this, he may have even dropped it himself.

“That is a beautiful frame, lad.” Merlin nodded. “He cares, ye know,” he said quietly, so low Sebastian almost missed it.

“Yeah,” he managed to croak out. His uncle pat him on the shoulder, and departed the opposite direction.

It was like his feet were glued to the pavement, because Sebastian wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but the sun was lower and he needed to head home.

The frame took place on his bedside table, right next to his alarm clock with the ultrasound of his baby. Maybe is uncle had been right, Eggsy cared.

\---

The gifts continued over the next few weeks, a few more trinkets for Sebastian to keep memorabilia of his pup, and a few bigger ticket items - such as the pram that had been delivered to his home. His fondness towards the alpha grew, as did Sebastian. His stomach wasn’t much, but it was enough to make him uncomfortable in his jeans. He was just rounding 12 weeks, and each gift was tailored to him and the baby.

He laughed so hard, he almost wept, when there was a certificate for a pregnancy massage. Sebastian wondered if you could get them sooner, he was always on his feet and his hips ached as they shifted to accommodate his expanding stomach.

“Ye need to take it easy, lad,” Merlin pressed, as they locked up on a Friday evening. Sebastian had picked up more hours, and was all but living at Cuppa Books.

“I need the money,” he protested easily, hands smoothing over the small of his back. “I’m just 12 weeks. I’m going to get bigger, you know,” he reminded his uncle.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. “Just, take it easy, alright?” He pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of Sebastian’s head.

“I will,” he promised.

Sebastian hummed as he walked home, he had been doing it more recently, and recognized some of the tunes as ones he’s heard Eggsy play in the past. He’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t miss the alpha; Sebastian turned down to his street and almost choked on his own breath when he saw Eggsy, who sat on one of the steps to his mum’s. He thought about turning away, but the alpha spotted him. Sebastian hated himself for how Eggsy’s eyes lit up, when he walked through the small gate in the front.

“What are you doing here, Eggsy?” he asked, wary.

Eggsy’s eyes swept over him, dark coffee and caramel thickened, as the alpha zeroed in on the little pudge of Sebastian’s lower abdomen.

“Sebastian, I,” he stopped, visibly collecting himself, “you didn’t give me a chance to respond,” Eggsy argued.

“I didn’t think you’d need a chance to respond. Not after what I heard,” Sebastian began defensively.

The alpha blew out a hard, long breath, fingers ran through tousling his usually perfectly styled honey-brown hair.

“And what would that be?” Eggsy asked, curious above everything else.

Sebastian shifted under his gaze, picking at the collar of his polo nervously. “You don’t want kids,” he said softly, having all the intentions for it to sound more confident than Sebastian had, but Eggsy made him weak.

Sebastian had missed how beautiful he looked.

“Where do you get off making those kinds of assumptions?” Eggsy slapped his hands down onto his knees, before he heaved up to stand. “We had never once discussed kids. Hell, I was just getting up the nerve to ask you on a proper date, and then you ignore me and toss into my face that I’m going to be a father. But expect me to not worry about it. Did you really think I wouldn’t worry about it, Sebastian?” Heat blazed in Eggsy’s eyes.

When Sebastian didn’t answer, Eggsy continued. “Did I strike you as the type of person to abandon his child?” He stepped closer to Sebastian; he felt his legs turn to jello with Eggsy’s proximity.

“I overheard you say you like to hand kids back, and you wanted to keep it that way,” Sebastian admitted, after a long pause.

“What?” Eggsy squinted his eyes. “You based that off of something you overheard? A conversation not meant for you?”

Sebastian chewed on his lower lip, hoping to quell nausea churning in his stomach. “Yeah,” he answered.

“Next time, do us a favor, and just talk to me.” Eggsy was angry, it was clear, and it made Sebastian feel terrible.

He had to push past Eggsy, as to not sick on him, and puked in his mother’s bushes. His balance wavered, as his head swam with dizziness. There was a familiar arm around his shoulders, and despite it all, Sebastian tried to shove it away. His attempts were weak, feeble, and did no good with how strong Eggsy was.

“Stop, Sebastian,” Eggsy supported the omega’s weight. “You need to lie down,” he did not keep the worry out of his voice.

Sebastian melted into his arms, he missed it here, and all of a sudden didn’t want to leave. “Fuck, I can walk,” he protested, as Eggsy swung him bridal style into his grasp.

“You almost fell,” Eggsy argued. “Have you been drinking enough water? Merlin said you are pulling stupid hours,” Eggsy continued to speak, even as he carried Sebastian into the house, and heard his mother instruct Eggsy where to go.

Great, he’d have to explain a lot of shit to his mother.

“That’s not your business,” Sebastian tried to sneer, but it came out as a whisper.

“You are pregnant with my baby, too, you know. It is all the more my business,” Eggsy informed him, lowering his body to the bed, and tucking the duvet around Sebastian.

“Your baby,” he whispered, shocked.

Eggsy’s face softened, as he leaned down to place the smallest kiss to his forehead. “We have a lot to talk about, but you need to rest first.” He went to leave, but Sebastian captured Eggsy’s hand with his to halt his departure.

“Stay,” he begged, because he really didn’t want Eggsy to go. “We will talk, I promise, but please,” Sebastian’s lip wobbled, he tucked it into his mouth to stop it. Eggsy kneeled on the floor - their heads level with one another - his thumb plucked Sebastian’s lower lip out.

There was clear turmoil on Eggsy’s face, his fragrance both wary and longing.

“Sebastian, you basically wrote me off for weeks. You were prepared to deny me my child, all because of what you had assumed would be my reaction to your pregnancy.” He was right, Sebastian knew this was unfair.

“Okay, I understand.” Eggsy’s thumb rubbed soothingly over his chin.

Eggsy exhaled loudly, defeated. “Were you trying to court me?” Sebastian had to ask.

“I was,” Eggsy allowed. “But this is not the time for that conversation, please, sleep,” his voice strained with irritation, that Sebastian was fighting it.

“Stay,” he murmured, his eyes heavy, before exhaustion swept him into the dark. Sebastian could have sworn he heard Eggsy promise, “always,” and the whisper of a kiss over his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here is another update for you, and it may be a week or two before I get another out. I have a fic to finish for the Kingsman Reverse Bang!   
> But I hope you all enjoy this bit of fluff! And thank you all for the lovely words of encouragement and comments you all leave this tiny little ship, love you all!

“Mmph,” Sebastian mumbled, his head shifting away from the tickle against his neck.

There was a soft chuckle beside him, his brain registering the aroma of coffee and burnt caramel. His eyes flew open to meet an amused blue-green pair that loomed over him; Sebastian didn’t move, because he was certain this was a dream.

“Good morning,” Eggsy said cheerfully, lifting a hand to sweep a few strands of Sebastian’s hair from his forehead.

Sebastian swallowed the lump forming in his throat, as he ghosted his palm along Eggsy’s side to rest on his hip. “You stayed,” he noted softly. Eggsy’s face creased up with the wide grin he wore, his eyes twinkled with delight.

“I did,” he confirmed. “You asked me, remember?”

He went to lean forward, but thought better of it. Sebastian held a finger up for Eggsy to wait, before he darted off to the bathroom to piss and brush his teeth. When he felt close to human again, he slid back into bed where Eggsy waited, arms open in an offer for a cuddle. There was much to talk about, but Sebastian hadn’t been in the company of Eggsy in awhile. He easily curled in, and inhaled the mixed aroma’s that made Eggsy.

It was warm, safe, and pleasant here; Sebastian almost forgot he was at home, and not in their own little bubble. The sound of a soft knock got his attention, and Sebastian froze in Eggsy’s hold - who only vibrated with laughter.

“Sebastian, I made breakfast,” his mother called from the other side. “Oh, and you can invite Eggsy with you,” she added, her footfalls echoed in the hallway as she left his door.

“Fuck,” Sebastian panicked. It wasn’t as if he was a child, but he still lived with his mother for christ sake. “You could try to leave out the window?” Sebastian suggested, Eggsy smiled down at him. The alpha’s nose ran along his jaw, taking a breath as he did, Sebastian scrunched his face against the prickly sensation.

“Sebastian,” Eggsy started slowly, “I am a 35 year old man, I don’t necessarily make it a point to climb out of my lovers windows.” He cocked an eyebrow at him, and there was an amused air that Eggsy let out.

Sebastian pressed himself closer, a light purr left his chest. “I don’t want to make it awkward for you,” he said between little kisses to the inside of Eggsy’s neck.

“I think that was achieved when you told your mum you were pregnant,” Eggsy replied.

“Lover?” Sebastian asked, his brain registering what Eggsy had called him. A strong set of ands smoothed along the length of his back, Sebastian melted into against Eggsy’s chest as he did.

“I don’t know what to call us, really,” Eggsy admitted.

He didn’t see any other way around this, but kept his head tucked under Eggsy’s chin. “I’m sorry,” Sebastian apologized, “I shouldn’t have pulled away like that.” Eggsy hummed an agreement. “I just...I thought you’d not want anything to do with me anymore once you found out I was up the duff,” Sebastian confessed.

There was a brief pause, before Eggsy said, “it would be unfair for me to claim I had intended to have children, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want them if the opportunity presented itself. I am not a heartless man, not by any stretch.” Eggsy’s fingers were soft in Sebastian’s hair, nails lightly scraped his scalp.

“I know,” Sebastian whispered, a sudden emotion overcame him and he was unable to control the tears brimming in his eyes. “I should have spoken to you first,” he murmured, voice thick with the sob he held in.

Eggsy hushed him, the whisper of a kiss over his lips. “We can talk proper later, yeah?”

Sebastian smiled up at the sincerity in Eggsy’s eyes. “You sure you are ready to face this?” he asked, already knowing how his mum and grandpa feel about it.

“I’m a big boy,” Eggsy assured.

\---

“Shit,” Eggsy exclaimed as he tried to dodge, yet another, assault to his foot. Sebastian’s grandfather had, literally, stubbed his toes twice. He figured the first time was an accident, as the older alpha was walking past Eggsy, but when he looked him dead in the eyes and did it again; Eggsy knew it was purposeful.

“Dad,” Darlene chided and took her father’s cane away. “What the hell is the matter with you?” she hissed harshly.

Albert seemed unrepentant, as he faced his daughter head on. “He knocked Sebastian up, and you are content to make him breakfast after he carried our boy in here sick as can be. Would bet my money that he caused it,” he leveled a gaze on Eggsy, a clear challenge in them for him to argue.

Eggsy didn’t have the slightest idea what to say, Sebastian had gone from happy and content to frigid with anger in a second.

“That is not for you to decide how I welcome him or not. Sebastian is my son,” she reminded him, her blue eyes blazed with fire. She set down the platter of eggs, before taking her seat.

Albert grumbled something under his breath, Eggsy hadn’t caught it, but it appeared Sebastian’s mother had and stepped on his foot. The other alpha had managed to withstand a wince, but he shuffled a little away from his daughter.

“Darlene,” Albert sighed tiredly.

“We are not doing this right now, Dad,” she replied, and plated his food despite the argument at hand.

Eggsy reached down to sooth his sore foot, to which Sebastian leaned in next to him, and whimpered softly. That seemed to light a fire under his grandfather’s arse, and Eggsy tried to nudge the hand away that was placed on his thigh. He didn’t want to make anything worse for Sebastian in his home, it seemed they had done enough with the baby on the way.

Breakfast was too awkward for Eggsy’s liking. Darlene, bless her, had tried to assemble some sort of conversation with Eggsy, and each answer he gave Albert would rebuff with another insult of how he defiled his grandson. By the end of it, Eggsy felt like a criminal, save for the comparison of their ages; Eggsy didn’t know he could handle the older alpha bringing up the ten year gap.

“Help me clean?” Darlene directed to her son, and took her father’s cane with her.

“Darlene Anne,” Albert called after her, and sulked into his chair when she continued on. He turned to Eggsy, brown eyes softened just a bit. “Don’t have a daughter,” he nodded his head in the direction of his own.

“I don’t think I have a choice,” Eggsy replied.

Albert chuckled softly, the atmosphere around them mellowing out a little. “I won’t say sorry for the things I said, but I will be better in the future.” Eggsy scrunched his face in confusion, Albert added, “Sebastian is my only grandson, only grandchild at all, and he had a crap upbringing with his own Da. I will not go into details, that is his story to tell, but I saw this happen before and I may be 72, but I will make sure you never breed again if what happened to my Darlene happens to Sebastian.” Albert all of a sudden appeared dangerous, and Eggsy could only nod in response.

“I don’t want to hurt him,” Eggsy vowed, and wondered if Albert knew the whole story, but quickly gathered it wouldn’t matter.

“Good,” he smiled, and gave Eggsy’s hand a pat. “I think we will get along just fine then,” he decided.

Which was easy for him to say, he hadn’t just had his bullocks threatened.

\---

“I’m sorry about that,” Sebastian said while they walked around Hyde Park. “He’s usually a bit more welcoming to people,” he hoped Eggsy would understand.

“A little?” Eggsy asked with a snort.

They settled on a bench overlooking a pond, Sebastian scooted closer, his hand laced with Eggsy’s.

“I know I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping, got an earful from my mum for that, but I was so excited to see you and you were busy with Roxy and her son. It made me happy to see you so comfortable with the baby, and then I heard that, and I just sort of…” Sebastian paused, Eggsy gave his hand a squeeze. “It doesn’t matter, I just thought you wouldn’t want me anymore because of this,” he gestured to his stomach.

“Sebastian,” Eggsy started lowly, getting the omega’s attention, “I told you before, and I’ll say it again, but I never truly planned for kids. You know? The whole alpha mates the omega, have babies and all of that. It wasn’t that I was particularly against the idea, just more that I never really met anyone I was that serious about.” He brought Sebastian’s hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss there. “Years had passed before I met a man who I considered someone I’d like to be with, and not just short term.”

Sebastian melted beside him, and curled under the arm that Eggsy had lifted; Eggsy’s aroma stronger with something Sebastian couldn’t place.

“I meant what I said that day, that I had wanted more, and that still stands. So we skipped a few steps and a baby is coming before the rest,” Eggsy held him closer. “The question is, are you willing to give me a shot? Willing to accept me as yours?” He was never one for the formal words of courtship, and really this was so far from traditional, and then Eggsy wasn’t a traditional man.

The answer was clear, it had been from the day Eggsy had winked at him in Cuppa Books.

Eggsy kissed his cheek, before bringing his lips close to his ear. “I want to take care you,” he whispered, his hand settling where he was certain the baby would be. “Both of you,” Eggsy added, his tone heavy with promise and love.

“Yeah,” Sebastian managed to say. “I accept you as my alpha,” he answered properly.

\---

“Would you quit it,” Sebastian laughed breathlessly. “My uncle will be back soon,” he whined, as Eggsy’s mouth trailed down his neck and over the skin that was exposed from Eggsy unbuttoning his shirt.

“I’ll be quick,” Eggsy promised, and worked Sebastian out of his trousers.

He whimpered helplessly as Eggsy lapped at his opening. “Don’t like quick,” he managed around a moan.

“Mmm,” Eggsy hummed an agreement; Sebastian’s hands tangled in the back of his hair and pulled roughly, as Eggsy brought him off.

Sebastian sank against the box he was on, his breath coming out in huffs the closer he got to an orgasm. Eggsy was the devil, and he knew it, but fuck if Sebastian didn’t enjoy every last second of this.

“Christ,” Sebastian gasped. His body quivered as he exploded, his arousal coursed through his blood like a drug, sending him on a high.

Sebastian turned to jello, Eggsy pressed feather light kisses to the small swell of his tummy. He limply ran his palm over Eggsy’s hair, loving the way his alpha showed affection to their unborn baby.

The small storage closest thickened with their coupled scents, and the baby’s was stronger too. It had been more noticeable to those who weren’t familiar with it, in the last two weeks.

He cradled Eggsy’s face, guiding him up for a long, deep kiss. Sebastian could taste his own spend on Eggsy’s tongue, not something he’d ever find appealing, but he could admit it was quite erotic.

“I gotta go, babe,” Eggsy said between kisses. Sebastian tightened his arms around Eggsy’s neck, and wrapped his legs around his waist - to which cajoled a chuckle out of Eggsy. “I will be late for lecture,” Eggsy whined, but still indulged his omega in a few more tender kisses.

Sebastian groaned, as he tipped his head back in defeat. “Can’t we just go to your flat? Have a cuddle maybe?” he asked hopeful.

Eggsy’s grin was delightful in response to his plea.

“Oh darling, I wish.” Eggsy meant every word. “Tonight,” he promised with another soft kiss, before he lifted the bottom of Sebastian’s polo to whisper sweet things, he could not hear, to their baby and kiss his stomach.

“Oh shit,” Sebastian said, his scent spiked with panic and surprise. Eggsy stood quickly, and was doing a visual check of Sebastian. “Stop, you git, I’m not hurt,” Sebastian promised, as Eggsy’s alpha aroma increased with worry.

“Well, what is it then?” Eggsy didn’t mask his concern, a protective hand on the little bump of Sebastian’s stomach.

Sebastian’s eyes filled with wonder and tears with the flutter he detected in his womb. It was unlike anything he had ever felt, and it was similar to a butterfly trying to fly in his body.

“I think I felt the baby move,” he whispered, as Eggsy’s face only grew more alarmed by the second. “I’m pretty sure,” Sebastian nodded to himself, and rested a secure hand over Eggsy’s.

“Wot?” Eggsy squeaked, and quickly pressed his ear to his omega’s abdomen. “Can I feel it?” he asked.

“No,” Sebastian responded with a laugh; he soothed the pout, Eggsy had from his words, with a kiss. Sebastian leaned away enough to gather his phone, and looked up when you could feel your baby move, and he was just in the right gestation. “I’m 17 weeks, says you can feel the baby move from 16-25, and other people won’t be able to until I’m further along,” he read off of the article.

“Jesus.” Eggsy’s eyes glistened just a bit. “I can’t wait to feel you,” he directed to Sebastian’s stomach.

They were completely absorbed in the moment, and Sebastian ate every word Eggsy bestowed onto their pup, that he almost jumped off of the box he sat on - when Merlin banged onto the door.

“If ye don’t get out of there, I will unlock this door and hose ye both down! Ye are starting to make the shop smell with yer love,” Merlin shouted from the other side - his grumbling could be heard as he walked away.

“Oops,” Sebastian giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but had to finish my Kingsman Reverse Bang fics! I hope you all enjoy!  
> Thank you, again, for all of the love and kind words you guys show this story.

“I hate the first semester,” Jamal groaned while plopping into a chair. “They all forget their instruments.” He dragged a hand over his face and reached forward to steal half of Eggsy’s sandwich.

“Mate,” Eggsy remarked and tried to retrieve the other half of his chicken salad on wheat. “Bloody starving,” he complained and downed the last bit of lukewarm coffee on his desk.

“Did we miss breakfast this morning?” Jamal wondered, his tone playful, and added an eyebrow waggle. He easily dodged the kick Eggsy had aimed at his leg. “Touchy,” he smirked, and focused on the book he had brought with him.

“Don’t you have an office?” Eggsy asked, as he looked over one of the 100 papers turned in for the first major assignment.

Jamal hummed in agreement and continued to eat and read. He managed to snag the biscuit Eggsy had in front of him and wasn’t quick enough when Eggsy stabbed his thigh with a pencil. “Ouch,” he frowned, rubbing the sore spot.

“Bruv,” Eggsy hissed, his scent on edge - but it didn’t seem to bother the beta as he devoured the oatmeal raisin biscuit with ease.

“Mate, you have to remember I have kids. They are little gremlins and consume everything in sight. You better forget having anything to yourself, because those cute little eyes look up at you and ‘I only want a bite Daddy’ turns into eating Daddy’s dinner,” Jamal grimaced a bit.

Eggsy bit his lip to stave off laughter. “Which kid ate yours?”

“All of them,” Jamal whispered mournfully. “How do you think I dropped a stone?” he laughed when Eggsy gave him a kindhearted punch to the arm.

They fell into a comfortable silence - that was quickly broken when Roxy barrelled in with a Tilde and pram trailing behind.

“Did anyone need a dose of cute today?” Roxy asked, lifting Oscar out and bringing the baby to Jamal, who was making grabby hands and eagerly accepted the chubby boy. “Why the long face?” she asked Eggsy, and plopped her arse on his lap.

“Papers,” he grumbled and moved her bum so that his balls weren’t squashed. “Shouldn’t you be sitting on your mate? Or whatever. Hey, Tilde,” he directed to the omega, who sat in the free chair beside him.

“Eggsy, you are looking well,” she said politely, her Swedish lilt soft and gentle.

“Nah,” Roxy responded, and made herself comfortable in her spot. “You are a better seat,” she assured, and ate the rest of his lunch.

Which wasn’t all that much, considering Jamal had helped himself.

“Well, that’s got me fucked,” Eggsy sighed, stomach growled in response. He supposed he could go to the vending machine and get a few bags of crisps before his next lecture, but he really wanted to make a dent in grading - the more he got done here, the less he had to bring home.

“Get off of me, you berk.” He shoved her body and just as fast as his arms were free, they were quickly filled with a cheerful Oscar. “Can’t even get mad at you,” he cooed, as Oscar attempted to grab his glasses. “Nope, off limits, bruv,” he dodged the little hands easily, and kissed a plump cheek enticing a few happy thrills of laughter from the baby; Eggsy thought that was a delightful sound.

“Good luck,” Tilde giggled. “Nothing is off limits with a baby.”

“Thank you!” Jamal raised his hands in agreement. “Been trying to tell his arse that,” he snarked and slouched in his chair to continue reading. “Wait,” he popped up, “you tell your mum, yeah?”

Everyone all of a sudden went quiet, and even Oscar looked up at Eggsy with his big blue eyes.

“Wot?” Eggsy asked, his voice rose a few octaves. He was abruptly very interested in Oscar’s hands; Eggsy could feel all eyes on him. “It may have slipped my mind,” he admitted, after a long pause.

As if they all shared a brain, every adult in the room began to talk at him - angry voices, all warning him how his mum would react, that he should have said something by now. Their scents and voices a mix of anger, anxiety and disappointment. Eggsy was so concerned about being yelled at, he didn’t notice the baby was removed from his arms and a soft voice crooning to Oscar, who had began to fuss.

“Guys,” Sebastian said, his tone low but reprimanding. “Little dude is all stressed from this,” he told them, and bounced around the office with Oscar - who immediately began to calm, his eyes becoming heavy.

It took Eggsy a moment to register his omega was there. “When did you get here?” he wondered, his scent softened as he watched Sebastian with the baby.

Eggsy thought he looked luminous and perfect. A desire, he didn’t know he had, of Sebastian holding their baby came unbidden into his mind.

The baby suited Sebastian, and it only made him glow further with his growing bump; Eggsy was falling hard.

“Oh,” Sebastian muttered softly, “right around the time you said your mum didn’t know we were having a baby,” his tone cool, scent spiked a bit with anger.

Eggsy internally cringed - to be fair, they had just started to work everything out, well just over a month. But school was busy, and he had been spending nights at Sebastian’s and having him at his flat, and Eggsy didn’t know whether he was coming or going.

“Don’t worry,” Sebastian said in a tiny voice, as he settled Oscar in the pram. He turned to Eggsy, his smile sweet, entirely too sweet. “Your iPad went off last week, and it was your mum and little sister. Who is just the cutest thing ever, really babe,” he sighed. “Anyway, I told her about the pregnancy,” he added, rocking back on his heels and enjoyed the way Eggsy paled a few shades. “She’ll be here tonight,” Sebastian informed him and dropped a kiss to Eggsy’s cheek, as he set the bag he brought with him on the desk.

“Made you some lunch. I know we were rather...busy this morning,” Sebastian unpacked the soup and sandwich he had made, and poured some tea from the thermos into a to-go cup. “She will be staying with you, figured since you had that spare room it would be silly for her to get a hotel.” He situated on Eggsy’s lap, and kissed his alpha a few times - which seemed to thaw Eggsy, who had froze in place.

“You what?” he whispered, dumbfounded.

Sebastian raised a brow at him, and Eggsy gulped around the lump in his throat.

His mum was going to be so fucking pissed.

“Eat,” Sebastian instructed, and Eggsy ignored the snickers and snorts from his friends.

\---

“Are you mad?” Sebastian worried, while they set the table for dinner. He had been spending most of his time at Eggsy’s, and knew exactly where everything was. “I know it was forward of me to invite her to stay at your place, but -” he was cut short, Eggsy’s lips stopping his worrying.

“Babe,” Eggsy breathed, a little panicked, but he wasn’t upset. “She is my mum, and I’m sorry,” he insisted. “I should have told her the minute I knew.” Eggsy placed another kiss to Sebastian’s lips, his hand passed over the swell of his omega’s tummy as he went to the kitchen.

He had been right to be concerned about his mother; she screamed with delight and smacked her son a few times.

“Gary Unwin,” she chided and whacked his arm again. “You want to explain to me why I had to find out I’m going to be a grandmother from your mate?” Another smack to his arm.

“Mum!” Eggsy exclaimed, and managed to duck away from her assault. “Quit it! I planned to tell you! Swear down,” he promised and held his hands in surrender.

Michelle squinted at her son, and had forgotten Daisy ran off. “Daisy,” she called and followed the happy chatter of her daughter.

“Mum!” Daisy bounced off of the sofa and pulled her mother by the arm. “Look!” she pointed to where Sebastian sat. “There is a baby in there,” her voice full of wonder, as she settled back beside him and poked his tummy.

“Mrs. Unwin,” Sebastian greeted, as he stood to give her a hug.

“Michelle, please,” she insisted and squeezed him tight. “Oh my days, how far along are you?” she stepped back and looked at him. “Oh, Eggsy he is gorgeous,” she said over her shoulder, which caused Sebastian to blush.

“No hitting on him, mum,” Eggsy groaned, but came beside Sebastian and gave his temple a sweet kiss.

“I just hit 19 weeks,” Sebastian told her. “Going to find out what the baby is this Friday,” he said, and couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice or scent.

“Oh!” Michelle squealed with delight. “I came just in time,” she noted. “Is it okay if I touch you?” Michelle’s palm hovered over his tummy, and didn’t hop a little when Sebastin nodded his head.

“Me too!” Daisy said, not wanting to feel left out, and Sebastian sat on the couch for them to curl around him.

He didn’t mind, it was cute how excited they were and Sebastian didn’t miss the way Eggsy softened with love for the two women in the room. The alpha stood off to the side, but didn’t take his eyes off of any of them, and Sebastian warmed when their eyes locked with one another.

There was something he wanted to say just then, but it would suit if he mentioned it in private, once they were alone in bed.

Dinner passed quickly, and Daisy was knackered by eight. It was no surprise to Eggsy when his mum went up to bed shortly after her, they had driven from Wales, and that could be tiring with his sister in tow. Not that Daisy was terrible, but the five year old bored easily.

“Your mum is lovely,” Sebastian said, as he slid in beside Eggsy. “We should go see them sometime,” he mentioned and curled into the embrace Eggsy offered.

Sebastian rolled so that he faced Eggsy, his bump creating a barrier between them, and kissed the side of Eggsy’s neck and nuzzled his nose there. Sebastian breathed in the strong aroma of dark coffee and burnt caramel, it was everywhere and Sebastian noted how it had gotten thicker in the last month - no doubt to help sustain the pregnancy.

He was grateful, morning sickness had been less frequent since they spent more time together.

“She’d like that,” Eggsy agreed and began to hum.

One arm wrapped around Sebastian to pull him closer, and with his free hand traced shapes on Sebastian’s stomach.

“They like that,” Sebastian murmured, he could feel their baby flutter about when Eggsy touched him. “Especially when you sing,” he added, and it was in part because he loved to hear Eggsy sing, but it was true their baby was more active when his alpha sang.

“Is that right?” he asked, before he pulled Sebastian into a long, deep kiss that left his omega breathless.

Eggsy tipped back just enough to gaze at him, blue eyes soft and sleepy; his chest swelled with a sudden emotion, one that had begun to grow in his heart over the last month. He continued to caress Sebastian’s abdomen, and said, “I love you.”

It was a soft whisper, his scent thickened with the confession. Not ever feeling an emotion so strong before, but Eggsy loved him and he didn’t want another day to go by where Sebastian didn’t know it.

Sebastian smiled brightly at him, his eyes glistened with tears that had yet fallen. “I love you, too,” he answered.

Their legs slotted with one another, as Eggsy continued to sing, lulling them both into a deep slumber.

\---

“Lad,” Merlin said from the counter. He could see Sebastian in the corner of his eye bouncing around; Sebastian had been too excited to stay still.

“Sorry,” he said quickly, and tried to sit on the stool beside his uncle. He really didn’t need it, but Merlin insisted on Sebastian being stationary when he wasn’t helping customers. “Why is today dragging?” he whined.

Sebastian could have sworn the clock has said fifteen minutes after twelve for the last three hours. “It needs to be five,” he decided.

“Ye need more patience. What with the bairn coming and all,” Merlin mentioned lightly, and added stock to the display case by the register.

“I know,” Sebastian didn’t sulk, grown men didn’t do that, but his uncle chuckled at him nonetheless.

Five didn’t come any quicker, and after a painfully long day he was finally on the exam table at the OBGYN, stomach exposed and bouncing from more than eagerness.

His bladder was uncomfortably full, and his mum and Michelle were chatting it up in the corner of the room as Eggsy held his hand.

“You are going to give our baby whiplash,” he laughed when Sebastian grasped his tummy.

“I have to piss,” Sebastian complained. “This is cruel, no one should have to drink a stupid amount of water with a baby that likes to kick it every two seconds,” he poked the side of his stomach, in hopes it would halt his child’s movements. “Bugger,” he groaned, as the baby only seemed to wiggle further in there and felt as though they were using his bladder as a trampoline.

“Alright,” the ultrasound technician said, as she knocked and walked in. “Are we ready to know if it’s a he or she?”

“Yes,” both Darlene and Michelle answered in unison.

“These must be the grandmother’s,” she smiled kindly at them, and gave her attention to Sebastian as she settled into the chair. “Is this your first?” Her name tag read Cindy, and she smelled of the sweetest apples Sebastian had ever experienced.

“Yup,” Sebastian answered, and leaned in to give Eggsy a kiss. “For both of us,” he added, while she placed a generous amount of gel to his stomach. “Hate that stuff,” he wrinkled his nose in distaste - it always got stuck in his hair.

Cindy smiled apologetically, as she placed the wand to his abdomen.

The room had gone quiet, while their baby came into view on the screen. It had been ten weeks since he’d last seen it, and Sebastian had the same reaction as the first. His eyes welled with tears, Sebastian’s grip tightening with Eggsy’s and pulled their joined hands close to his chest.

“Hi,” he whispered, letting out a wet chuckle as their pup moved about on the screen. “Active little thing,” Sebastian murmured.

“Holy shite,” Eggsy said, eyes wide, scent overwhelmingly strong in the small room. “That’s my baby? That’s our baby?” He wasn’t stupid, not by any means, but it was the first time he’d seen it and Eggsy couldn’t contain his emotions anymore as it appeared their child waved at them. “Fuck I love you,” he blurted out and kissed Sebastian, before he leaned in to whisper sweet nothings to the side of his omega’s stomach.

“You two are adorable,” Cindy said adoringly, and moved the wand around a bit more. “Come on,” she said, as the baby continued to wiggle, their bum showcased for a moment and then their body shifted. “Oh, there we go,” she said, a smile on her face. “Congratulations, it’s a girl.”

There were a few gasps in the room.

“A little girl?” Sebastian asked in awe, he could barely hear his own voice as his mum and Michelle screeched and grabbed one another to dance around in a circle.

“Yes, a daughter, everything looks great,” Cindy confirmed and printed a few pictures.

“Eggsy,” Sebastian was hardly holding in his tears anymore, but as he looked at Eggsy it was clear his alpha had let a few slip. He cradled Eggsy’s face, thumb swiped his cheek to capture some of the moisture that had fallen.

Eggsy smiled, it was wide and watery, but his happiness was the only thing that could be detected in the room. He reached out and smoothed a hand over Sebastian’s stomach, effectively getting the sticky gel all over his palm; he didn’t care.

“A fucking girl,” Eggsy laughed, it was a breathy sound.

They had forgotten anyone else was in the room; Eggsy leaned in to scent Sebastian, who purred with contentment in return.

Sebastian faintly heard his mum and Michelle say they’d be out in the waiting room, and prints were left for them as the technician discreetly left to give them privacy.

“Are you happy?” Sebastian wondered, and it was a stupid question to ask because the alpha was coursing joy in waves.

“Absolutely,” Eggsy swore, and Sebastian’s answering smile was radiant.

It only took them another ten minutes of cooing over their daughter, before they decided to go tell Albert and Daisy the news.


	8. Chapter 8

The sensation of fingers dancing along his stomach is what caused him to wake; Sebastian shifted slightly, the touch only faltered for a second, before they continued their quest over the swell of his abdomen. He leaned into the soft lips that met his neck, entirely content with the surrounding aroma and atmosphere that Eggsy so clearly had created.

“Morning,” Sebastian murmured sleepily, a hand came up to tangle into the soft, tousled honey-brown hair, as Eggsy’s whole palm had expanded where their daughter lay. “You are up early,” he observed, eyes still closed as he basked in the love and adoration the alpha projected.

A soft hum vibrated against his neck, and another tender kiss pressed there. “I like to watch you sleep,” Eggsy confessed in a hushed whisper.

“Creep,” Sebastian chuckled, but snuggled in further against Eggsy’s body. “I just figured with your day off, you’d be asleep a bit longer.” Not that he was complaining with how Eggsy was loving up on him.

And, to be fair, he had no idea what time in the morning it was, but he was exhausted, so it couldn’t have been any later than 7 in the morning.

His skin tingled with the sweep of Eggsy’s fingernails around his navel, and up to his chest, the same finger swirled the perimeter of each nipple before a delicate set of lips suckled each one. The action enticed a low moan to erupt from his chest, as his groin ached with a sudden need; slick began to coat his pants.

“Eggsy,” he breathed weakly.

The same hand slid down his body and between the waistband of his pants to cup him. Sebastian involuntarily tipped up into the palm, wanting more than just a steady hand over his dick.

Sebastian whined when all Eggsy did was bring his mouth to his in a slow, deep kiss. One that left him gasping for air, which invited Eggsy to slip his tongue into his mouth between parted lips. He rolled his body to the side, tipping Eggsy back, to take control of the situation - because Eggsy would torment him all day, and Sebastian had little patience for delayed release this morning.

Eggsy smiled up at the clear determination on Sebastian’s face, and brushed a hand through the messed dark curls.

“Look at you,” Eggsy praised.

The dark coffee with burnt caramel thickened around them, and it was intoxicating; Sebastian inhaled deeply, before he leaned in to capture Eggsy in a searing kiss. He felt Eggsy’s fully erect dick against his, and started to shift. The friction was mind blowing, his brain slowly fizzling out of reality, everything hyper focused on the sensation of their dicks rubbing against one another.

He kept Eggsy entirely too busy to speak; Sebastian could sense the growing tension Eggsy gave off with the loss of control, but it was mixed with undeniable desire and arousal.

It sent a thrill up Sebastian’s spine, causing a delightful shiver to run through him, as he took hold of Eggsy’s wrists and pinned them above his head.

Eggsy jutted his chin up, as they separated, and Sebastian enjoyed the way his blue-green eyes seemed to glow with heat, a possessive air surrounded the alpha, and before he could blink, Sebastian was quickly below Eggsy - effectively losing all dominance of the situation.

And in one swift movement, Eggsy had them both pants-less in a flourish with a few fingers lubed and pressing softly against Sebastian’s slicked hole.

The sheer power Eggsy exerted had Sebastian shuddering with pleasure.

“You are quite cute,” Eggsy approved, as he lined himself with Sebastian and eased in. “Feel so fucking good,” he sighed, and just sat there - seeming to relish the feel of Sebastian around him, and fuck if he was going to complain, because this was a favorite; Sebastian watching his alpha come undone as he fucked him.

Sebastian lacked all words, as Eggsy pistoned in and out, and he was having a hard time caring about saying anything.

The build was quicker than normal, and he half wondered if it had to do with his progressing pregnancy, but Sebastian focused on Eggsy; his legs wrapped around the alpha’s waist forcing his body as close as his tummy would allow - which was a lot more than would be allotted for in the coming months.

“More,” Sebastian begged, Eggsy wasn’t going fast enough and he was aching to explode around him. “Please, just a little faster,” he whimpered.

He could feel it, he was just on the edge of spilling over, but Eggsy was taking his time. Sebastian was suddenly intimately aware of the need to piss, and he had read it somewhere that you could pee while having sex and he’d really rather not do that.

Sebastian wasn’t exactly sure how Eggsy felt about that.

“You beg so prettily,” Eggsy whispered and took his mouth with his, kissing Sebastian completely brainless.

He gently yanked his face away, which only seemed to humor Eggsy further. “You won’t find it so pretty when I piss,” Sebastian growled, between the need to come and pee, he grew frustrated by the second.

“I might,” Eggsy teased, but picked up tempo, to which Sebastian sighed grateful, his body relaxed into the steady pace Eggsy set.

Sebastian took hold of Eggsy’s biceps, allowing his head to fall back, and tightened his fingers; his nails dug into the soft skin, as his orgasm rolled through. A gush of slick coated him further, allowing for a smoother glide as Eggsy stilled over him and came with a soft whisper of ‘I love you’ in Sebastian’s ear.

“Yeah, I love you, too,” Sebastian promised, as he scrambled from beneath his alpha, as soon as he was certain Eggsy was finished - ignoring the chuckle that Eggsy tried, and failed, to stifle - to take the world's longest leak.

He made it a point to wipe himself clean, and returned with a wet wipe for Eggsy, who lounged on top of the duvet, his cock and balls just laying about. Sebastian crawled up, offering a soft kiss, as he cleaned Eggsy off.

“Should start cutting you off from liquids after eight,” Eggsy joked to himself, as Sebastian curled into his chest.

Sebastian pinched a naked arse cheek, and tangled his legs with Eggsy’s. “Don’t be an arse,” he warned, but pressed a firm kiss to his chest. “I won’t be able to drink at all then, your daughter is comfortable on my bladder,” he informed Eggsy.

The alpha’s scent grew with humor. “Oh? My daughter?” Eggsy laughed.

“Mhm,” Sebastian mumbled, his eyes became heavy.

It was easy to succumb, as exhaustion enveloped him, and it was a regular thing. Sebastian was constantly tired, he was just three weeks out from his third trimester and read it only got worse. Which didn’t make any sense, as he’d be sure to go without sleep for months, and Eggsy as well.

He was just drifting off, when Eggsy said, “stay with me.”

Sebastian reluctantly lifted his head to meet Eggsy’s gaze. It was warm, gentle, and a little worried.

“I am with you,” he reassured, and returned to his earlier position, but Eggsy’s grasp over his chin stopped him. “What?” Sebastian wondered, his alpha’s eyes were unreadable.

An emotion he had not ever seen clouded the beautiful eyes. “Eggsy,” Sebastian sat up a bit, and Eggsy’s hand moved to cradle his stomach.

“I want you to live with me,” Eggsy confessed; he leaned forward to drop a tender kiss to Sebastian’s tummy. “I want you both to be with me every day. I don’t want a morning to go by where I can’t see you, and watch her grow inside of you. I meant what I said about having you.” Eggsy lay his head against Sebastian, a low growl erupted from the alpha - it was close to a purr.

Sebastian’s chest swelled over Eggsy’s request, but of course he had wanted to be with him all of the time. He placed his hand to Eggsy’s head and smoothed his palm over his silken hair; he gently combed his fingers through the waves, as Sebastian felt their daughter move about in his tummy.

She was always a bit more active when Eggsy was this close.

“What the…” Eggsy trailed off, his head pressed a little firmer to Sebastian. “Babe,” he whispered in shock.

It took Sebastian a moment to figure out Eggsy was reacting whenever their baby moved.

“You can feel that?” Sebastian wondered softly, and placed his hand where she was fluttering about. “Oh shit,” he squeaked, as he felt a tiny nudge against his palm.

“Fuckin’ hell, she is active,” Eggsy observed, not having moved his head, his cheek now smooshed against Sebastian’s skin. He had a tight hold of Sebastian, one arm around his lower back, while the other cradled his stomach. “Hi,” he said softly.

Sebastian didn’t think he’d love Eggsy anymore, but as he talked quietly to their girl, he had learned he could.

“I can’t wait to hold you,” Eggsy nuzzled Sebastian’s abdomen, and laughed when a little boop hit his nose. “Mm, I love you so much,” he purred happily. Eggsy radiated complete bliss and excitement.

He couldn’t hold it in anymore, and Sebastian started to sniffle. His alpha looked up at him, a warm smile in place, as he sat up to cup his face.

“I want you living with me. Please say you will, because you two are the most important people in my life, and I want to be that dad who wakes for midnight feedings to give you a break. I want to be that alpha who’s bragging about his omega and family.” Eggsy rippled with sincerity and unconditional love.

Sebastian couldn’t find his voice, his throat swollen with emotion, as a few tears slid down his cheeks. He closed the small space between them, and kissed Eggsy long and hard.

“Yeah,” he managed, and let out a watery laugh when Eggsy buried his nose into his scent gland. “We can stay,” he repeated.

Sebastian wasn’t sure how his mum or grandfather would take it, but he pushed that worry aside in favor to settle down into a cuddle and allowed Eggsy’s joy to crowd him.

\---

“Mum,” Sebastian whined, but only a little. “He lives a whole five minutes away,” he promised, as she helped load the last of his belongings into the boot of Eggsy’s car. “I can carry it, you know,” he protested when Eggsy glared at him, and removed the box he had been holding.

“I know he does,” Darlene answered, her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

The tears had stopped two trips ago, and they were finally down to the last bit. Sebastian had donated a lot, not realizing how much crap he had kept that he never used.

“We were going to do the nursery together,” she sniffled a little, as she pulled him into a fierce hug.

Sebastian held her just as tightly, his eyes and nose began to sting. “We still can mum. It will just be in a different house,” he promised.

Darlene stepped back and smiled. “I guess she will have her own room here. You’ll both want a break once she’s here,” she said, and wiped away the fallen tears.

“You know I’ll come by every day, mum,” Sebastian assured her, and caught sight of his grandfather by the door. “Be right back,” he told Eggsy and was shocked when his grandfather pulled him close for a hug.

“You don’t be a stranger here and come over before that baby is born, and plenty once she’s here. I suppose you can bring your alpha with you.” Albert kissed his cheek.

“Grandpa,” Sebastian chided, “he’s a good man,” he saw Eggsy hug his mum; his heart grew with affection for his alpha.

“I know, but who else is going to give him a hard time?” His grandfather winked, before giving him one last squeeze.

He went to leave, but his mother stopped him with another sob and ten million kisses. He’d never admit to being a little heartbroken, but Sebastian was eternally happy to be continuing his life with Eggsy.

\---

“She is getting bigger in there, aye?” Merlin asked, as Sebastian wandered into the shop.

“Ugh, tell me about it,” Sebastian groaned.

His back was sore, feet always fucking swollen, and he was slowly losing sight of them. Now fully into his third trimester, Sebastian felt like an ever growing beach ball. It was like someone pumped a bit of air into his stomach each morning, and he so didn’t cry when new clothes needed to be bought...again.

“Ten more weeks,” Merlin smiled to himself, as Sebastian settled on the stool that had become his permanent perch at work.

Sebastian clutched the one cup of caffeine, he could have, that his uncle offered close to his chest. “Ye are the best,” he sighed gratefully, and savored the first sip. “I wish Eggsy would stop insisting on taking pictures of me every day,” he grumbled, his scent spiked with annoyance.

“Ah, lad, he is just excited. Besides, ye may be glad he did down the road,” Merlin reminded him and wiped down the counter.

“Did you ever want kids, Uncle Merlin?” Sebastian wondered, and watched his stomach shift a little; she was moving a lot more in the last week.

The air surrounding the alpha became thoughtful, but before he could answer the bell overhead rang and a man walked through.

Sebastian felt all of the air being knocked out of his lungs, as he stared at the other alpha who had entered the shop.

He smiled, it was slow and didn’t touch his eyes, because it never did. “Sebastian, I see your mum wasn’t fibbing,” his da said; he cocked his head to the side, much like his uncle did, and appraised his bump with a scrutinizing set of hazel eyes - making Sebastian feel self conscious.

“Da,” he whispered in disbelief, and brought a protective hand over his stomach, as if he could protect his daughter from the man who claimed to be his father, but did nothing but bring him disappointment over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd I finally introduce Sebastian's father, Merlin's identical twin brother, and if you've ever seen RocknRolla - that's the Mark Strong fancast he'd look like.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that Sebastian's father is the Mark Strong from RocknRolla.

Sebastian stood there, not really sure he could do much more than mutter his father’s name.

The alpha smiled, just as he always did, and it never touched his eyes, but Sebastian had noticed it was genuine in regards to his other pups.

He tried not to allow that to bother him.

“What are ye doing here?” his brogue a little thicker, as his scent spiked to match. “Haven’t seen you since we moved,” Sebastian remembered, and it had been just a wee bit longer than that as well.

His daughter moved about furiously; he began to rub soothing circles with the hand over his bump. Sebastian had read outside situations greatly affected the mood of the babe in the womb, and it was one thing for him to be distressed, but it was a whole other problem that his girl felt this.

“Kevin,” Merlin said, it was more of a growl. “It’s been a decade, at least,” he sneered a bit.

His smile sharpened, and he came all the way to the counter. “Baby brother,” he said, like he usually, just to annoy Merlin.

It seemed to work for a second, because Sebastian was briefly overwhelmed with the rising alpha scents, and it was choking him.

“Perhaps we calm things down, not good for Seb and the bairn,” Merlin suggested lightly, but there was a threat under there. “Maybe ye should go,” he added.

Kevin cocked his head to the side, eyes swept over his son. “I think I’d like to see my boy,” he decided, and ordered two coffees and pastries.

“Can’t have coffee,” Sebastian muttered, and traded out for an herbal tea. “Only one cup a day, and had that. It’s not good for her,” he explained.

“Her?” his dad questioned, and for a second Sebastian could swear his da seemed excited.

“It is a girl,” Sebastian confirmed, hand never leaving the spot where she sat. “We can sit at a table,” he offered, and his uncle’s hand wrapped around his forearm - it was a supportive gesture.

“Lad,” Merlin begged, clear worry rippled off of the alpha.

Sebastian smiled at him, and pat the hand on him. “I got this, Uncle Merlin,” he promised, and hoped he wouldn’t fall apart in front of his father.

“Merlin?” Kevin scoffed, clearly amused with the name. “Jesus, Patrick, ye are still using that silly name Da gave ye?”

“Aye,” he answered, and reluctantly let Sebastian go.

They settled at a bistro table, and awkwardly pretended to take an interest in their beverages.

“What are you doing here?” Sebastian asked again.

His father shifted a little in his seat, and for a moment Sebastian saw regret on his features as he looked over him. He composed it quickly, and that fake smile graced his face again; Sebastian wondered if his father knew how old it made him seem.

“I was in town, and stopped by yer mother’s to see ye,” he admitted honestly. “She said ye had moved out, and we got to talking.” He took a long sip of his coffee before meeting Sebastian’s eyes head on. “Ye have her eyes,” he said suddenly.

Sebastian laughed, it carried no humor, and shook his head. “I’ve had them since I was born, Da,” he said sadly.

And there was that smile again, but it actually touched his eyes, and deepened the crows feet there.

“Sebastian,” he started softly, and he couldn’t get a read on his father - the alpha’s scent was all over the place. “Yer mum gave me a run down, in short what our life had been before ye were born.” Sebastian waited patiently for him to finish. “I don’t want ye to make the same mistakes we made,” he blurted out.

It took him a moment to fully process what his father meant. Sebastian reared his head, all of the anger and shock quickly filled him and soon he couldn’t see much beside red.

“Excuse me?” he whispered harshly.

“A bairn is a lot of work, and to be thrown into a relationship so quickly because of it, and someday ye might figure out that it wasn’t for ye,” he went to say more, but was stopped with Sebastian’s hand raised.

“Stop,” he begged; he didn’t want to hear anymore. His father started to mutter off about regrets, and Sebastian had had enough. “Shut the fuck up,” he yelled, his fist coming down on the table and he was glad there were no customers in.

“Sebastian,” his father replied, shocked.

“No. No ye don’t get any say here. How dare ye assume this is a mistake?” He was so angry tears threatened to fill his eyes. “All because you thought I was? That’s what ye are trying to tell me? Fuck right off with that,” Sebastian roared, he got up and didn’t even bother to say anything else, he was too outraged.

“Hold on,” his da said, and took his arm to stop him.

Sebastian yanked it away, and hoped his father could see the ice in his eyes. The same coolness he felt in his heart regarding this man, a man who claimed to be his father.

“For what? Ye going to tell me Eggsy will run off on me? Lead a double life in the shadows of the one that his omega was trying so hard to keep together? Eggsy is not like ye, Kevin,” Sebastian yelled at him.

“I think it’s time ye leave,” Merlin told his brother, a hand cupping his elbow to guide him out the door.

“He is my son,” Kevin muttered, and pushed his brother away. “This is Darlene and I, 25 years later.”

Merlin gave him a final nudge out, and sent his brother into the rain. “Ye were never a father to that boy, and ye come here acting like ye can give him life advice when ye cocked up so fucking bad and can’t even own up to that.”

“How can ye judge me? Ye’ve never had kids,” Kevin argued.

“Aye, ye are right, because I was helping yer mate raise the one ye abandoned,” Merlin shot back, and slammed the door in his face before locking it. He closed the shop down and followed the horrid scent coming from the supply room. “Sebastian,” Merlin said quietly, the door was locked.

“I’ll be fine,” was Sebastian’s watery reply.

Merlin nodded his head, and called the one person who could help this.

\---

“Where is he?” Eggsy asked, his aroma a bit frantic, but he was trying to keep as calm as possible. Surely, his own added stress wouldn’t help the situation.

“Come,” Merlin said, and knocked on the door. “Sebastian,” he didn’t have to say much more, because Sebastian came out and ran into Eggsy.

“Take me home,” he begged, and Eggsy held him tightly scenting him the whole time, because his omega smelled dreadful.

They took a cab home, Eggsy hadn’t trusted his driving with how worried he was, and held Sebastian close in the back. He didn’t ask what had happened, Merlin had filled him in on that, and kept a soothing hand over Sebastian’s bump and one around his shoulders.

“I can draw you a bath,” Eggsy offered, as they entered the flat and JB hopped all around them. “Later, boy,” he told the pug, and lead Sebastian to their room; his omega leaned heavily into him.

Sebastian sat on the lid of the toilet, mindlessly petting JB as Eggsy maneuvered around to get a bath going.

He made sure the water was warm, but not too warm and poured some of the bath salts in Sebastian liked so much. Eggsy turned, and got a good look of his omega; his eyes swollen, red, and runny.

“Oh, baby,” Eggsy whimpered a little, he gently cupped Sebastian’s face and tipped it up for a sweet, delicate kiss. “I love you, yeah?” he hoped it would provide him with a bit of comfort, before he buried his nose to Sebastian’s neck, scenting him.

“I know,” Sebastian croaked, it was a strangled sound.

“Okay,” Eggsy replied quietly, his hands smoothing over Sebastian’s crestfallen face. He pressed another kiss to his lips, before standing them and carefully working Sebastian out of his clothes. “Come on,” he guided Sebastian into the water, and sat beside it on the floor.

“Ye could join me,” he whispered. “I wouldn’t mind,” Sebastian admitted, and the air shifted with his need for Eggsy close.

Eggsy wordlessly dropped a kiss to his head and undressed to settle in behind Sebastian. He wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s and weaved his arms around the front of his chest, allowing Sebastian’s head to fall into the crook of his neck.

They sat in a comfortable silence. Eggsy lay firm kisses to Sebastian’s scent gland, nuzzling his nose there and repeated the process until Sebastian’s scent resembled the joyful man that had left the flat this morning, or near enough.

“Here,” Sebastian murmured, taking Eggsy’s hands and brought them to rest on his tummy. “She missed you,” he said softly, and sighed when Eggsy growled a bit.

It wasn’t possessive in the least, but content and happy.

He placed his cheek to Sebastian’s, closing his eyes and extended his unconditional love, for the two people in his arms, around them.

“I know my Uncle told ye what had happened,” Sebastian finally said. “And I know you wouldn’t ever do that to me or our pup.” He was so certain, because Eggsy wasn’t that kind of man.

“No,” Eggsy agreed. “I couldn’t.” He realized his heart belonged to Sebastian, and no one else would ever have it.

But there was just a touch of doubt in the air, and Eggsy knew it had to do with what Sebastian’s father had said.

“She isn’t here yet, but what if...what if this isn’t what ye expected?” Sebastian wondered, and was slowly spiraling down a pit of doubt his father had planted into his head. “I know what it’s like, being treated like ye were a mistake. She is a surprise, and I dinnae want that for her, not what I had. I can’t live with it knowing our baby would feel that way,” he was crying by the end, big gulping sobs and Eggsy tried to get Sebastian to face him.

It was hard, and not because he wouldn’t comply, but because his stomach had grown enough the position wasn’t entirely comfortable.

“Sebastian,” Eggsy breathed. “No, no I wouldn’t,” he promised, and he didn’t know how to convince him.

Because he was sure that Sebastian’s father had promised love, protection and assurance to Darlene years ago, and ended up having a double life. A family he clearly loved, and still went home to each night.

“How do we know?” Sebastian wondered between a sob. “Stupid fucking hormones,” he cursed, as Eggsy drained the tub and hefted him up into his arms. “I am too big for this,” Sebastian worried, even as Eggsy placed him gently onto the bed.

“Listen to me,” Eggsy demanded, catching Sebastian’s watery eyes with his. “You and our girl are everything. I had nothing, I was alone, save for my mum and baby sister, but never had a mate, never thought I would, and a baby.” He leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Sebastian’s swollen stomach, before peering up, his hand providing slow stokes over the area. “Our daughter. Sebastian you’ve given me so much in such a short time, and I want you, both of you. Wanted you before our little surprise, and I want you forever, and ever,” he whispered over Sebastian’s lips, and trapped his in a loving kiss.

Their kisses were tender, and slowly morphed into greed, a need that screamed from Sebastian’s body and Eggsy’s responded in the best way. His dick already hardened as Sebastian moaned, and tipped his body up into Eggsy’s.

He was slow, and gentle. Eggsy worshiped Sebastian’s being with little kisses, his tongue swept along the sensitive areas over his skin, and worked his way down to take Sebastian’s hard member into his mouth. He slipped a hand down the length of him, and cupped Sebastian’s opening before coating his fingers in the slick pooling there.

Eggsy worked him open, as he sucked him off. A hand came out and grabbed his hair, fingers tangled in the back of his head and pulled, causing Eggsy to moan around his cock. He gave a few more sucks, before lifting off and situating a pillow under Sebastian’s hips, and lined himself in between Sebastian’s legs.

“I love you,” he breathed over Sebastian’s face, and caught his mouth in a fierce kiss. “So much,” he promised, shifting back to coat his dick and sank into Sebastian.

“I love you, too,” Sebastian cried out.

He tried to put as little space between them as possible, while he rocked his hips. It was a little more difficult, their daughter was growing each day, and Eggsy was able to place a few tender kisses to Sebastian’s lips.

Their breathing a mix of quick, and shallow coming out in hot huffs between one another. It didn’t take much for Sebastian to spill all over his stomach, coating him and Eggsy. Eggsy was short to follow, Sebastian’s whimpers, and moans bringing him over the edge and he filled his omega with his spend.

Eggsy would have stayed there a bit longer, but it had become a little more uncomfortable for Sebastian to hold his legs like that. He got up, and quickly wiped them down, to return and climb in with Sebastian and held him close.

Sebastian tucked his head under Eggsy’s chin, their chests nearly touching, as Eggsy hummed something he had not heard before; it was entirely soothing.

“She’s dancing,” Sebastian whispered sleepily.

“Mm,” Eggsy replied, his hand slid along Sebastian’s exposed side and placed it over his tummy; he enjoyed the few nudges against his palm.

A few more fond murmurs and kisses were exchanged, before Sebastian snored contentedly into the warmth of Eggsy’s neck. He never fell asleep as his omega napped comfortably in his arms, and it took a monumental effort to control his scent; Eggsy hoped his father hadn’t left town yet, he needed to have a few words with the man who had dimmed the light in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

He left the house a little earlier than usual, and with a pouty omega behind in their bed looking completely irresistible. If Eggsy hadn’t an exam scheduled in one of his classes, he would have played hooky.

Much like his usual routine, he stopped at Cuppa Books first.

“Good morning, Merlin,” he said in greeting, and didn’t have to wait for his order. “Busy this morning?” Eggsy asked, and sighed on the first sip of coffee.

It always touched his soul, first thing in the morning.

“Nae,” Merlin answered, and wiped down the counter. “How is he?” he asked cautiously; Eggsy could sense that easily enough.

“He’s okay,” Eggsy shrugged. How well could one be with a father who blatantly called him a mistake? And then made assumptions about Eggsy, without even meeting him. “It was hard to leave him,” he admitted, eyeing the orange scone in the display case.

“Hungry?” Merlin wondered, an amused air surrounded them as he took it out and packaged it for Eggsy. “On the house,” he told him with a wink.

“Thanks,” he raised his to-go cup in salute, and headed to a table to eat the baked good. Eggsy had a few minutes to just sit, and didn’t feel like rushing in.

He knew the students would be frantic, probably studying right outside of his classroom before the test. It never failed how many people waited until the last second to get information crammed in, and usually doesn’t allow the information to properly sink in. Eggsy flipped through the exam once more, and made sure everything was on there. He had made the mistake of printing the wrong exam once, and that had been interesting, when grading, comparing his copy to the one he had handed out.

The sound of a chair scraping is what drew his attention from his work, and he almost had to do a double take. Because the man sitting before him looked exactly like Merlin, except with dark, thinning hair combed back. It would be hard to mistake the scent coming off of him, Merlin carried the same notes and Sebastian as well.

“Eggsy,” the older alpha smiled, almost amused.

He looked around and noted how busy the shop had become, and Merlin hadn’t the time to deal with who could only be his brother. Eggsy had been told about him before, even previous to when he had met Sebastian. The man was utter slime, and Eggsy didn’t really want to be stuck at a table with him. Especially regarding the mess he had to clean up, yesterday, concerning his omega.

“I would use your name, but I am at a disadvantage here,” Eggsy admitted, closing his books and packing it away.

“Kevin,” he extended his hand, and if Eggsy wanted to be a tit he’d have ignored the gesture, but he was going to be an adult about this; Eggsy shook it in return.

“I would say it’s nice to meet you,” Eggsy responded when they let go, a wide grin in place. “But I can’t extend that sort of politeness.”

Kevin sat back with a long sigh. “So ye have heard of me then?”

Eggsy nodded his head, humming around the bite of scone he took. “You have a lot of bollocks coming to me,” he allowed his accent to slip. “Considering the condition Sebastian was in yesterday.”

This seemed to evoke a reaction out of Sebastian’s father; he sneered a little bit, much like people usually did when they realized Eggsy didn’t seem as ‘posh’ as their first assumptions.

“Aye, a rough lad mine picked, perfect,” he commented, disgust laced each word.

“A bit of rough ain’t up to your standards?” Eggsy put it on thick, cocking his head to the side and refrained from turning this into a pissing contest. Other people began to fill the tables surrounding them, and he let out a warning growl; it was low enough no one else would hear.

“Sebastian hasn’t met many standards over the years, and it is only fitting this would fall short of any I had for him,” Kevin muttered.

Eggsy almost didn’t catch it, but the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, his muscles coiled to throw the first punch, but remembered where they were and that he had a pregnant omega at home. It would do his growing family no good if he ended up in jail, and he didn’t need to lose his job at Oxford over this.

“Must be pretty unbelievable standards if that man can’t meet them,” Eggsy replied, his voice cold, scent to match.

“Ye speak of him as if he is not a pup himself, and ye are obviously older,” Kevin observed, his aroma hadn’t wavered, and Eggsy wondered how many squabbles this man had been in to have kept this kind of composure. “What is it ye want of a young lad? Who doesn’t have a career, fell pregnant before ye were even together.”

Eggsy didn’t know what to address first, because the whole exchange was pissing him off and offending him. “I am older,” he decided to agree, “and what the fuck do I care if he has a career? Or that we are doing things a little out of order?”

Kevin laughed, it was a humorless chuckle, one that confused Eggsy. “Ye will learn, one day, ye will look at them and wonder what ye have done. That ye have made a mistake.”

“No,” Eggsy interrupted him, because he knew where this was going. “I am not you, and to compare me to you is an insult.” He leaned forward, their faces just inches apart; he allowed his scent to pour out, it was a warning, a feral thing and he hoped the older alpha got the message. “You know, I almost feel bad for you. You can’t see the success in your son, I can. I can see a strong, kind man who despite not having a proper father wants to be better for his own. And that’s something I’d want in a mate, not money, not status. Morals. Which is something, Kevin, I can say you lack.” Eggsy paused to gather himself, his hands shook as his fingers dug into the bistro table; a few other customers flinched away from them and Eggsy didn’t care. “And my daughter, I feel bad for you there, because as long as I am breathing she will not meet you, and you can blabber about rights, but bruv, you ain’t got rights when it comes to mine.”

Eggsy stood, because if he stayed any longer he’d probably deck the man, and gathered his belongings.

“Now, if you excuse me, I have a class to teach.” Eggsy didn’t wait for him to respond and left.

He was only five minutes late to lecture, but it had been worth it.

\---

“You like the yellow?” Eggsy asked, and taped a few more swatches to the white walls of the spare bedroom. “It is sunny,” he agreed, stepping back to get a better look.

They had an array of colors up there, and Sebastian couldn’t decide which he liked best, so Eggsy had brought nearly every paint swatch he could get his hands on.

“She does give off a sunshine aroma,” Darlene commented, and looked at the canary yellow swatch. “I like this one,” she voted.

“Yeah, it is nice,” Eggsy replied. He wasn’t doing much with the decorating, offering some suggestions as they went along, and Sebastian was stuck on a sunflower theme for their little girl.

Sebastian moved around a bit, a hand resting on his growing stomach which was dominating the front of him; Eggsy would never tire looking at him.

“Would it go with that nursery I showed you?” Sebastian wondered, as Eggsy pulled up the picture on his phone to show Darlene.

“Oh, that’s gorgeous,” she cooed, and loved how the baby blanket had lyrics from You are My Sunshine on it.

“My mum offered to make the blanket,” Eggsy informed her, knowing she had already bought the fabric and told Eggsy it was an excuse to use her new sewing machine. “So, sunflowers the theme, babe?” Eggsy asked.

“Aye,” Sebastian answered, and took down the swatch. “I think this would suit for the accent wall,” he replied, and handed it to Eggsy. “Get to painting.” He smiled, and happily accepted the kiss his alpha offered.

Eggsy smoothed his palms over Sebastian’s stomach, and purred when their daughter kicked his hands furiously. “Hello, my love,” Eggsy cooed, as he dropped to his knees and scent Sebastian's tummy.

“Oof, she’s all over my bladder,” Sebastian complained, and left Eggsy laughing on the floor as he made a beeline to the bathroom.

“Guess I better go get paints,” Eggsy said, getting to his feet and gave Darlene’s shoulder a squeeze. “You lot planning the shower?” he wondered.

“Yes, it’s had a date and invitations have been sent out, but we need to sit and decide on a menu and a few other things,” she said, as she continued to survey the colors. “I know you two have decided on a name, going to tell me?” Her smile sly, scent curious.

“At the shower, just like everyone else, mum,” Sebastian chimed in. “Now stop pestering him, we need this space painted before we put furniture in here.”

“I’ll be back,” Eggsy promised with a soft kiss, and a rub along Sebastian's bump.

“Okay,” Sebastian smiled, and followed him a bit. “Oh, Eggsy?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

Sebastian bit his lip. “Could you get me some watermelon sour candies? I ran out earlier.”

Eggsy smiled, it was warm and soft. “Of course. Text if you need anything else,” he told him, and knew that even if he had, Eggsy would most likely be making another midnight run for a cheeseburger.

\---

“It’s getting close,” Roxy said over lunch. “Are you guys getting excited?” she wondered, and picked a few chips off of Eggsy’s plate.

They were in the school cafeteria, and Eggsy watched as Tilde fed Oscar a few pieces of soft chicken; he couldn’t believe how big the baby had gotten.

“Yeah,” Eggsy answered. He was excited, nervous, terrified. Eggsy was fucking terrified. “What if I’m shit, Rox?” he worried.

Roxy straightened up, and moved a seat over to put an arm around him. “You are not going to be shit, Eggsy Unwin.”

He leaned into the offered embrace, and all of his fears came to a full head. Their baby was due in four weeks, and that wasn’t a long time away and she could easily come in the next two.

“Didn’t have a proper Dad since I was six, I could suck.” He pushed around the remainder of his fish with a fork. “Sebastian could see how unfit I am and leave me.”

“What?” she laughed a little, and shifted to force their eyes to meet. “Eggsy, Sebastian knows you haven’t had kids, I mean, how else would one be ‘fit’ to have a baby.”

Eggs thrummed his fingers on the table top, considering her words, biting his lower lip as he did. “Yeah,” he agreed after a moment. “I need to chill out,” he breathed, because he was letting this eat at him.

“I won’t let you suck,” Roxy told him, and hugged his shoulder.

“Gee, thanks,” Eggsy said, but smiled as he did.

\---

“Hi, babe!” Sebastian called from the kitchen.

The flat smelled of an assorted scents, Eggsy could detect the burning candle in the living room; it was a sandalwood candle he had been given when first purchasing the place, Eggsy wondered where his omega had found that. He noted the cheery aroma that wafted through the place, it was clearly Sebastian, and he found him swaying hips and stirring a pot of sauce.

“Hi,” Eggsy answered, a smile playing on his lips. “Aren’t you in a good mood?”

The last week has been hard for him, Sebastian was aching all over, his hips, back, and feet. Eggsy was giving foot rubs each night, and never complained when Sebastian fell asleep at eight during their movie.

“Felt like cooking,” Sebastian informed him, before placing a firm kiss to his lips. “I missed ye,” he whispered over Eggsy’s mouth, and turned to shimmy his bum over Eggsy’s groin.

“I see,” Eggsy murmured huskily; his dick growing in his trousers and caught Sebastian’s arm before he could walk away. He pulled him all the way against him, Sebastian’s bump taking up the majority of space between them, and trapped his lips in a hot, searing kiss.

Sebastian hummed contently, and let out a loud, “oh fuck!” It wasn’t the kind that signaled arousal, but pain.

“What?” Eggsy quickly stepped away, doing a visual check and Sebastian was grimacing, holding onto his stomach. “Baby, is something wrong with the baby?” Eggsy spluttered out.

“Pain,” Sebastian managed, and breathed heavily, body in a crouch, before straightening himself up. “Maybe it was gas,” he said after a moment, his breathing slowed down as he rubbed soothing circles along the sides of his stomach.

Eggsy watched him carefully, and he appeared okay, so he had Sebastian sit while Eggsy finished dinner.

They ate without anymore episodes, and Eggsy had his hands full of Sebastian’s feet, as the telly played Madagascar for the fifth night in a row, even though Sebastian was snoring. He worked his way to the right foot when Sebastian jerked awake, the same strangled cry he let out in the kitchen sounded past his lips again, and had Eggsy jump up nervously.

“Ow, ow,” Sebastian cursed.

“What is it?” he couldn’t figure out what was happening, and Sebastian had gas before, boy has he made that known in bed, but never like this. “Maybe we should call the doctor,” Eggsy suggested, because Sebastian was getting close and it was three more weeks, and she could come now if she wanted.

“Okay,” Sebastian agreed, after another bout of pain.

They were instructed to head to the hospital, and Eggsy was all thumbs making sure they had everything before leaving, because if this was the real thing they’d need a carseat to bring their girl home.

After six hours, Eggsy tiredly walked into the flat, Sebastian just behind him, and sighed when JB whined and whimpered and clawed at the now closed door.

“I’ll take him out,” he told Sebastian, and gave him a soft kiss before gathering JB’s lead and heading back out.

Sebastian went up to bed, and didn’t bother to get under the covers; he was always hot as shit at night, and waited for Eggsy to return.

“Sorry,” he said quietly, as Eggsy settled in beside him and curled around Sebastian; his head pillowed where their daughter still lay comfortable in his womb. “Didn’t know braxton hicks could hurt so bad,” Sebastian said, as he carded his fingers through Eggsy’s hair.

“S’okay,” Eggsy mumbled sleepily, and was snoring within minutes.

And Eggsy would have been woken, three more times, for a cheeseburger run and two more episodes of braxton hicks. He wondered if he’d ever be able to sleep, before their baby made her appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://images.app.goo.gl/yR6gHFScc1X9d8kg9
> 
> This is the nursery.


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian took the picture frame off of the shelf to spray dusting agent, and wiped it off with an old rag; he was slowly going out of his mind not working, and so decided to do some dusting. As he cleaned the wood, he wondered when was the last time Eggsy had done this; he sneezed, as he situated the photo back in it’s spot. Sebastian smiled, it had to be a picture of Eggsy and his father.

The man, with a small child in his lap, smiled the same cheeky grin Eggsy often wore and it would be hard to mistake how Eggsy favored his father.

He touched the glass of the frame once more, and couldn’t wait for their child’s photographs to take up the walls in the living room. There were a few hung about, various frames containing pictures of Daisy and Michelle, but not enough for Sebastian’s liking and he wondered if Eggsy would mind a little redecorating and some pops of color.

The flat still screamed bachelor, and in two short weeks it would have the feel of one that housed a family. He pushed the thought aside for the time and considered bringing the subject up over dinner. Sebastian had a sudden need for sushi with the thought of a meal, he dropped the cloth he had in his haste to produce his cell phone and text Eggsy what he wanted; his mouth watering the whole while.

A smile in place, he pocketed his phone and went around the living room dusting each free surface, and moving items to make sure everything was wiped down. He had a load of laundry going, and was dreading to fold it. But if he put on his favorite show and completed the task, he could consider that a win.

He was through the second load, when the door opened, and JB trotted off barking and hopping around happily.

It was easy enough to recognize the warm and kind scent of dark coffee with burnt caramel, as Eggsy came into the front. He could hear Eggsy talking happily to JB, as he removed his oxfords and donned his winter Jacket. It had just started to snow, but it wasn’t anything major, and just cold enough they broke out the winter gear.

Sebastian had mourned pitfully at needing a new jacket, his no longer fitting him because their girl had grown so much

“Hi, babe,” Eggsy greeted, as he rounded the corner to the living area, placing a firm kiss to his lips that Sebastian happily accepted.

“Hey.” He struggled to get the fitted sheet folded, and wondered how anyone was able to do it without ten hands.

Eggsy easily took the end dangling on the floor, and aided Sebastian. Together they got the sheet folded, not at all like the YouTube videos Sebastian had seen, but it would do.

“It smells nice in here,” Eggsy complimented, tipping his nose into the air and inhaled deeply. “New candle?” he asked thoughtfully, a hand came out to stroke Sebastian’s swollen tummy.

“No. It’s one I found in the back of the linen closet. Honestly, Eggsy, ye have so much here. Have you even unpacked every box from when you first moved in?” He grinned as Eggsy’s cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink, a bashful air surrounded the alpha. “Silly alpha,” he tisked softly, his voice teasing.

Eggsy ducked his head a bit. “Been single for a long time,” he admitted.

“Well,” Sebastian huffed a bit, as he paired the socks, “I guess that’s not the case anymore, is it?”

“No, sir,” he replied quietly, and sat next to the basket. “You have been busy,” he observed, taking in the tidy space and how everything was organized.

“Mhm,” Sebastian hummed.

They fell into a comfortable silence and together finished the socks. Sebastian took the basket, and went to put everything away when it was yanked out of his hands; Eggsy’s scent rising with worry as he did.

“I think not,” he said, and gave Sebastian a delicate kiss before taking it up the stairs.

Sebastian’s heart warmed, Eggsy was always worrying about him, but he wasn’t fragile and could carry a basket up the stairs. He followed behind at a more sedate pace, walking had become a bit harder, and going up and down the stairs was always a challenge. His alpha was half way through the clothes, by the time he reached Eggsy in their room, and smiled softly.

“You are putting them in the wrong drawers,” he murmured quietly, and Eggsy was trying so hard.

Eggsy’s brows came together in a frown, and looked down at the drawer he had open where he was putting vests in.

“We have specific drawers?” he wondered aloud.

Sebastian chuckled, and helped Eggsy. “I reorganized everything today. I was working through the nursery, washing and putting away the clothes we have bought for her and trying to make room for the things we’d get at the shower tomorrow,” he spoke as he situated everything. “There,” he said proudly.

He turned, because Eggsy was looking at him oddly, and there was a deep emotion rippling off of him. “What?” he asked, and purred when Eggsy pulled him into an embrace.

It was warm, loving and soft, as Eggsy’s nose trailed along his scent gland; Sebastian tipped his head to give him better access, his alpha’s hands all over him, providing little strokes and whispering words of love.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Eggsy inquired gently, once he had pulled away, and pressed his lips tenderly to Sebastian’s.

Sebastian snaked his palms up Eggsy’s arms, and enjoyed the way his biceps coiled beneath his touch, to grasp his shoulders and trail up along Eggsy’s neck. A finger traced the shell of Eggsy’s ear.

“A few times,” he admitted, lust and awe filled Eggsy’s eyes. Sebastian leaned forward for another brush of lips, his tongue swept along Eggsy’s lower lip, a hunger grew between them.

Eggsy’s grasp was soft and firm over his arse, giving the plump flesh a few squeezes, and pressed forward to deepen the kiss; his tongue invading Sebastian’s mouth.

There wasn’t much room between them, and Sebastian would do anything to be just a bit closer. He’d have to settle with this until their daughter was born, and even then knew intimacy would be few and far between at first. So, he allowed himself to be lead to the bed, Eggsy’s touch everywhere and it left his skin tingling with each pass of his palm.

His back ached a little, but figured it was from all of the cleaning he had done, as Eggsy lowered him down. A pillow placed under his head and hips, and the gesture had his stomach doing flips, because Eggsy was so thoughtful, causing tears to spring to his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Eggsy worried, a thumb ghosted over Sebastian’s cheek to catch a fallen tear.

Sebastian nodded his head, a lump swelled in his throat from the emotions building up. “I just love ye,” he whispered, not being able to manage much more even if he wanted to, and tipped his head back with a sigh as Eggsy kissed over the mound of stomach, a soft set of velvety lips made their way down to his groin.

It was all tender, just a whisper of lips on his skin, kissing each and every stretch mark that had formed on his belly. Sebastian’s hand wandered to tangle in the back of Eggsy’s hair, providing a few strokes as his body was worshiped.

Their coupled aroma’s of arousal thickened in the air, and Sebastian was choking on the utter adoration he felt for Eggsy, as he went down on him.

There was nothing quick about what Eggsy was doing, his mouth was hot, wet and perfect over his hard member; Sebastian wept quietly from the care he was provided. He was treated delicately, like he was an elegant flower, an orchid came to mind; they were so fragile and beautiful.

He came on a breathy exhale, it was just as quiet as the whole affair had been; his legs threatened to clench around Eggsy’s head, as he kept his mouth over Sebastian’s dick while he came down.

He started to float between exhaustion from his chores, his orgasm, and just general fatigue.

“Nap,” Eggsy said simply, as he sidled up beside Sebastian and wrapped him up in a firm cuddle.

Sebastian tangled his legs with Eggsy’s, allowing his body to shift into Eggsy’s side and tucked his head under Eggsy’s chin; his stomach rumbled, and broke out into a wide grin, as Eggsy shook with laughter, his cheeks heating with embarrassment.

“I’m hungry,” he mumbled sleepily, and fought to keep his eyes open. His attempts were futile, as Eggsy started to hum, and sleep sounded more appealing than eating.

\---

Sebastian hadn’t moved much from the chair, his mother and Michelle had decorated, in the sitting room of his mum’s house; Eggsy was doing everything from mingling with their guests, and making sure Sebastian had whatever he wanted. He wouldn’t deny it felt nice to be waited on, but it was his shower too.

They had done a good job, and he loved to watch Oscar waddle around; everything was in yellows, oranges, and whites. He didn’t care if their girl was going to be a winter baby, because she was their sunshine. His mum, and Michelle had kept with a sunflower theme for everything; the cake was a two tiered thing with a sunflower dominating the front.

He shifted a little in his spot, his back had tightened overnight and couldn’t figure out a proper position in bed; Sebastian had ended up in the rocker of the nursery. His alpha had followed him in and convinced him to come back to bed, but Sebastian was restless the entire night.

“You need more sleep,” his grandfather worried, taking a seat beside him. “That baby will make sure you don’t get any.” His smile was kind, and teasing.

Sebastian grimaced from another little twinge in his back and stomach. “It’s been hard,” he admitted.

“Your grandmother was uncomfortable towards the end, your mum, too,” he recalled fondly, and gave Sebastian’s hand a pat. “You’ll be okay,” he assured, and must have sensed Sebastian’s growing discomfort.

He wanted to tell him it had nothing to do with not being able to sleep, but the cramps that only seemed to get worse.

\---

They had finished a few games and had cake, when everyone's attention was called for gifts, and slowly all of the guests filed into the sitting room to watch Eggsy and Sebastian open them.

Eggsy sat to the right of Sebastian, taking his hand to bring it up for a soft kiss; he looked worriedly at Sebastian. “Babe?”

“I’m okay,” he tried to smile around another cramp, perhaps he shouldn’t have eaten all of that cheese. “Think I need the loo,” he whispered into Eggsy’s ear.

Sebastian stood carefully, Eggsy - ever the gentleman - helped him and wouldn’t let go of his hand, a supportive palm against his lower back, as he maneuvered around people murmuring a quiet excuse me and gave his excuse.

“Oh,” he squeaked, a warm gush of liquid filled his pants and he could have sworn he just pissed himself. “I think I just went,” he confessed, a little bashfully, and wondered why it hadn’t stopped, a steady stream down his legs.

He got himself cleaned, but something wasn’t right, as the warm, clear liquid just flowed out, a little slower than initially but kept coming.

“Uh,” Sebastian started, “Eggsy,” he called.

Because the alpha hadn’t moved from outside the door, Sebastian sensed his nerves from the closed door.

“Yeah?”

“Could you get my mum?” He examined the yellow, blood tinged mucus on the tissue paper. At least it looked like mucus.

“Are you okay?” Eggsy came in anyway, and looked at what Sebastian was staring at. “What the fuck is that?” he asked alarmed, scent rising to match his tone.

“Think they call it the mucus plug,” Sebastian murmured remembering what he had read, and was oddly calm considering. “I think my water broke,” he added, and winced as another pain shot through his stomach.

“Wot?” Eggsy shrieked, his voice gone up a few octaves.

For a moment neither of them moved, Sebastian still on the toilet, Eggsy in the doorway, as they stared at one another.

“Oh fuckin’ hell,” Eggsy all but screamed.

Sebastian rode another contraction out, before getting himself decent; Eggsy was beside him trying to help, and he just batted his hands away because he was more in the way than anything.

“We need my bags,” Sebastian realized, as he made it out of the bathroom. “Glad I made you install the car seat before the shower,” he added, and cursed under his breath.

“What? Need me to stop?” Eggsy wondered, halting their movements.

“No,” Sebastian whimpered, “The shower.”

It had all happened quickly, because his mother was all over him in a frantic blur, and he vaguely registered her asking the babies name, and Sebastian let out a small growl as another contraction wrecked his body. He had actually growled at his mother; she seemed unaffected by it, and paid no mind as they loaded into the car.

“I’ll grab the bags, and meet you there?” Michelle asked Eggsy, as he slipped her their key, and gave him a kiss.

He didn’t think Eggsy could drive any quicker than he normally did, but Sebastian wasn’t able to focus on much outside of the constant leak in his pants, and contractions that seemed to come faster.

They triage him quickly, and unfortunately would not get an epidural for this; Sebastian had evidently been in labor since yesterday, and was 7 centimeters by the time they arrived.

“I can’t,” Sebastian whimpered after another contraction, they were coming one after another, and the last two had melted into one. “I can’t do this, she can stay in there forever,” he cried a bit, as his mum applied a cool cloth behind his neck and on his forehead as she provided a soothing air; it calmed him.

His hand wrapped around Eggsy’s in a vice grip, Sebastian was certain he might break Eggsy’s fingers; he leaned into the lips that pressed so firmly to his sweaty forehead.

“You can do this,” Eggsy’s voice was compassionate, and gentle in his ear.

And just as promised, Michelle came back with their stuff and offered to step out.

“No,” Sebastian shook his head, “Stay.” His body going lax against the bed after another contraction.

He took them all in stride, not that he had a lot of choice, and Eggsy was so great and wonderful beside him and didn’t even bat an eye when Sebastian cursed his name for the pain he felt.

After another half hour, he expressed a need to go to the bathroom, but that didn’t make sense and a quick examination confirmed he needed to push.

Sebastian would have felt terrified, if he didn’t have the most supportive people around him. It was hard and hurt and seemed to take hours before he successfully got her out. His eyes were blurry from his tears, a loud cry sounded in the room and he sagged into Eggsy’s side as he placed kisses all over his face; Sebastian tried to focus on her, she was so small and had a shock of dark curly hair on her head.

She was a mess when they put her on his chest, but she was beautiful, and her tiny face was scrunched, red and angry, as she cried from being taken away from the warmth of his womb.

“Hi,” he whispered, it was a garbled, wet sound, as tears ran down his cheeks. His head bobbed to the side, and his heart couldn’t have been anymore full of love, to look at his alpha; Eggsy’s face was spread in a wide grin, eyes watery as he came forward for a soft kiss, a gentle arm covered Sebastian’s.

Eggsy leaned his forehead against Sebastian’s. “You did it,” he croaked, voice thick with emotion; he was so proud.

“No,” Sebastian answered quietly, their girl quieting around the love and comfort they expelled, “We did it.” He smiled widely, and when Eggsy pulled away, Sebastian thought he could see the world in the blue-green eyes looking back; his own happiness, and adoration mirrored in Eggsy’s.

“Look what we made,” he whispered, as his gaze fell on the little set of eyes blindly looking up at them - their daughter not being able to see much beyond their faces.

She wiggled a little, her mouth opening and closing, a small squeak left her full lips.

Her tiny fingers curled around the index finger Eggsy brought out to her. “Hi, Penny,” Eggsy cooed, before he placed a tender kiss to her cheek.

And they were completely unaware of the two women, who were holding each other in a fit of sobs, as they sat in their own bubble, just marveling at the perfect human they had created.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end! I want to first thank you all for the love and support you have shown for this story. I know it is such a rare pair, but each and every comment, kudo, bookmark and sub are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> And I would like to add a very happy early birthday to my sister, who had asked for this and I hope it was all you;d hoped for. Love you, Katheeln.

They couldn’t hold onto Penny for long before the medical teams took her, made sure she had all ten fingers and ten toes; she was healthy, weighing in at 7lbs 10 oz and 20 inches long.

While they worked over their daughter, Sebastian had his own team of nurses making sure he expelled the placenta before cleaning him up. He lay on new bedding, a fresh gown covering his body, and eagerly accepted his pup back. Who was now swathed in a hospital blanket, covered in little baby feet of assorted colors, and the cutest pink crocheted hat covering her head.

“Now, I saw in your chart you will be breastfeeding, yes?” The nurse asked; she was a short, petite woman with a kind smile.

Sebastian inhaled the sweet scent of his babe, she was all fresh and pure. “Yeah,” he answered, not being able to take his eyes off his little girl.

She was there, and real, and just the most breathtaking thing he had ever laid eyes on. Their mothers had stepped out to give them some privacy, Eggsy sat beside the bed as the nurse helped situate Penny to feed.

He scrunched his face up, as Penny successfully latched and began sucking like her life depended on it; but then again it did.

“How does that feel?” she asked, as she made a few notes in his chart.

“Weird,” Sebastian admitted honestly. “But not horrible,” he added.

The nurse provided some more information about breastfeeding, about alternating sides, giving each breast 20 minutes and so forth. They were handed a few pamphlets on it, which Eggsy packed away in Penny’s going home bag, before they were finally alone.

Eggsy watched the two, his omega, his love, the man he’d promised to mate with and gave his heart to, and Penny. Their new little girl who was prettier than any baby he had ever seen, and admittedly that was a biased opinion, but it was true. He didn’t think it’d be possible to love Sebastian anymore, but witnessing childbirth firsthand and watching Sebastian do it had his heart grow fonder for this amazing person.

“What?” Sebastian asked, a soft smile in place, his head leisurely pillowed as Penny ate.

He took in a deep breath, and leaned up to place a delicate kiss to Sebastian’s soft, warm lips and brought a hand out to run through Sebastian’s messy, dark curls.

The same dark curls that adorned Penny’s head.

“You are amazing,” he breathed over Sebastian’s face. “So wonderful,” Eggsy praised, and closed the small space for another deep kiss.

Penny made a few noises which caused them to separate, a breathy chuckle leaving Eggsy’s lips, as he kissed her forehead, and settled to sit on the side of Sebastian’s bed.

They watched her. Penny’s face scrunched adorably, as her little brow furrowed in what appeared to be concentration.

“That’s a you face if I ever saw it,” Sebastian murmured softly, running a thumb over her cheek.

“Yeah,” Eggsy agreed, “I guess it is.” Because it was still unbelievable that they had made her, she was a product of both of them, sharing half of each their DNA.

It was a few more minutes before she let go with a sound pop, and Sebastian gently positioned her over his shoulder to be burped.

“It’s a good look on you,” Eggsy said suddenly; he’d always imagined what Sebastian would look like with their girl over his shoulder, or in his arms.

Sebastian grinned a bit, his face worn down and the exhaustion was so evident now, but he beamed with joy; his happiness radiating from him. He handed Penny off to Eggsy, and that was a sight.

“Her face is like yours,” Sebastian observed quietly, voice thick with the need for sleep, but he loved looking at Eggsy and Penny. “My hair, your face,” he nodded a little, “we made a gorgeous baby.”

Eggsy laughed at that, because she had his nose and the shape of his lips, but they were just a bit fuller. It was hard to tell who’s face shape she’d have, as her little double chin covered up most of her jaw.

“Yeah. We’ll have some good looking kids,” Eggsy agreed, and tried not to let that bother him for Penny’s future. He chose to ignore the growing anxiety in his chest, as the thought of Penny dating came unbidden into his mind.

“Kids?” Sebastian was fully awake now. “You want more?” his voice was so small; he was almost scared to hope they’d have another.

Eggsy took his eyes away from their pup at that, and gave a tender smile. “Someday,” Eggsy answered. “I wouldn’t mind another,” he added.

“You two don’t know what you are asking for,” Darlene chimed in; her and Michelle’s heads poked around the door. “Can we come in?”

And that they had waited this long, was a miracle.

Eggsy had tried to snuggle his girl for a moment longer, but grandmothers were - not so patiently - waiting to hold her, and he’d have a lifetime with her. He easily allowed Sebastian to curl into his side, and hummed a soothing tune in hopes his omega would find some sleep.

Penny was in good hands, and well occupied for the time.

\---

They had kept the visitors to family only, and had invited Merlin up who had given a few protests, but Eggsy and Sebastian had insisted.

The older alpha was good with her, and Penny hadn’t made a peep the entire time he walked around the room with her.

“She is beautiful,” Merlin said. “Ye did a good job,” he told his nephew and settled in the chair beside Sebastian’s bed.

“Thanks.” Sebastian’s eyes glued to his sleeping pup, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to stop looking at her; he figured it would be hard to not stare at perfection.

“We have something to request of you,” Eggsy directed to Merlin, and took Sebastian’s hand in his; Merlin shifted his attention from the baby to them. “With me not having a Dad, and all of the things that had happened with Sebastian’s Da, Penny is going to need a proper Grandfather,” he said slowly, and when Merlin’s face and scent turned to one of confusion, Eggsy added, “We would be pleased if you were Penny’s honorary Grandfather.”

Merlin’s hazel eyes watered a bit, his nose and eyes reddened, and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

“Are ye sure?” Merlin whispered, and didn’t dare to look away from the sleeping baby. “I wouldn’t want to impose.” His voice was watery, and thick. He looked up when Sebastian touched his arm; his tears betraying him, as a few slipped down his face.

“I couldn’t think of a better person to be Penny’s Grandpa,” Sebastian told him quietly.

The same hazel eyes shifted to Eggsy, a need for confirmation in them, who gave a firm nod.

“No one could do a better job. Penny and our future babies will need one,” Eggsy reassured him, nothing but sincerity in his voice and scent.

“I will not let ye down,” Merlin promised, and repeated the same to Penny before giving her a soft kiss.

“You never have.” Sebastian gave his arm a squeeze, and didn’t say anything as his uncle wept a bit.

\---

“Grandpa,” Sebastian chided, as he walked in; his grandfather was smiling from ear to ear, in such a way Sebastian hasn’t seen. “You didn’t have to come,” he protested lightly, as he handed his daughter off to his mum.

“I did,” Albert insisted, and dropped a kiss to his grandson’s cheek. “You just had a baby, and I wasn’t going to wait to meet her,” he said defiantly, and sat with a huff, but smelled well pleased as the infant was placed into his waiting arms.

“I believe congratulations are in order, Grandpa,” Darlene whispered to Merlin, and gave his shoulder a light bump with her own.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed, his voice a little gruff; he still was trying to recover from the crying spell he had.

“Sebastian, she is just perfect,” his Grandpa approved, the same wide grin he entered with never left his face. “Eggsy,” he looked up; his aroma was a bit joyed when Eggsy went stiff. “Thank you.”

Eggsy shifted in his spit, not sure whether or not to respond. “For…?” he wondered.

Albert smiled, it was an actual genuine smile towards Eggsy, and his scent was full of nothing but acceptance, and kindness directed to the younger alpha.

“For Penny, for treating my Sebastian like he was someone. This will probably be the last time you hear me say this, and let’s be clear there, but thank you. You are good for my boy,” Albert’s voice wavered fractionally, his lower lip wobbled and he firmed it quickly.

“You are welcome,” Eggsy whispered, suddenly overcome with an emotion he didn’t know he had for the old man; love.

\---

_4 months later_

 

“Good morning, my love,” Sebastian peered down at Penny, who had woken him up for her four in the morning feeding. “Do we need a change?” he wondered, as he scooped her wiggly body out of her crib.

Arms, and hands moving every which way, a bright sunny smile spread over her lips, as he palmed her bum and noted it could use a new nappy.

He sang her You are My Sunshine all the while.

Her big blue eyes, the same color as his, stared up at him with wonder. And they had been right, Penny had her alpha daddy’s nose, lips, and her face was starting to take on the shape of his.

She was the perfect mix of them both.

“Do you think Dad would mind if we joined him?” he asked softly, a wide grin in place when she gurgled happily. “I think he’d like it, too,” Sebastian agreed, and carried her across the hall with a clean bum.

It was hard to believe she had been with them a whole four months, and each day she seemed to grow more. Sebastian missed how tiny she had been as a newborn, but loved how curious and active their little girl had become; she was already beginning to army crawl, and her little hands always found something new to grab in her reach.

He settled into bed, Eggsy snoring contently beside him, and situated Penny to feed. Sebastian held her with one arm, the other came up to stroke her messy dark curls; Penny had enough hair that Sebastian and Eggsy could create two adorable pigtails on top of her head.

A few moments passed, and her eyelids started to close, much like they always did this early, when Sebastian sensed a new set of eyes on him.

“Aren’t you two a sight,” Eggsy murmured, his voice thick and scratchy with sleep. “Morning,” he breathed, and leaned up to capture Sebastian’s mouth in a tender kiss. “And good morning to you,” he cooed at Penny, who’s feet kicked furiously as Eggsy scented her.

“Babe,” Sebastian whined a bit. “She’s pulling at me,” he grumbled irritably, as Penny tried to grab Eggsy’s nose. He took the offending limb and kissed her little hand; holding her closer in hopes she’d finish.

“Here,” Sebastian handed Penny to Eggsy, once she had completed her breakfast, before getting up to use the loo.

When he came back Eggsy had Penny lying on her back, as he peered over her giggling little form.

“You’re getting her all riled up,” Sebastian accused, but his tone lacked all heat. He slid in on the other side, and lowered his face to place soft kisses to Penny’s chubby cheeks. “She needs to get more sleep,” Sebastian said around a yawn.

“You mean you need more sleep,” Eggsy suggested, his voice a little nasally as Penny had a firm hold on the end of his nose. He slid down in his spot and pulled Penny in for a cuddle.

Penny let out a big yawn, her eyes blinking hard as she tried to fight sleep.

“I love you,” Sebastian murmured gently; he felt nothing but love for the two people falling asleep beside him.

Eggsy’s answering smile was blinding. He reached a hand out to run his fingers through Sebastian’s sleep tousled hair, and coaxed his face closer for a delicate, chaste kiss. He scented Sebastian’s month old mate mark, and placed a firm kiss there.

“I love you, too,” he promised, and extended his arm out to form a cage around Sebastian and their sleeping baby.

There was no other place Eggsy would rather be, and to think over a year ago he was content without a mate, family, completely okay with being alone.

But as he drifted, he couldn’t imagine his life without Sebastian or Penny.

They are his everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for reading!
> 
> Until next time, all my love <3.  
> \- Eggsyobsessed


End file.
